White Princess
by KatBlue
Summary: Inspired by a Grimm fairy tale, this is the story of Princess Serena Tsukino. It is about a young princess pulled inbetween the love of two men and a jealous stepmother. Chapter 14. Finale chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

White Princess

Inspired by a Grim fairy tale, this is the story of Princess Serena Tsukino. It is about a young princess pulled in-between the love of two men and a jealous stepmother.

Once upon time on the Moon, lived a beautiful princess who became Queen. Her greatest desire was to have child and teach her the ways of her people, Lunarians. Lunarians had special gifts and especially a Lunarian princess held the most powerful of gifts. The Queen's daughter, Princess Serenity, grew among her people and was ever so kind that she was nicknamed Serena for she was as serene as the rivers that flowed through the Moon Kingdom.

Princess Serena was always laughing, a contagious affect she had on people. She laugh hysterically and the people from across the court yard would begin to laugh, too for no apparent reason.

Her best friends were Luna and Artemis, her guardians and god parents. They took great care of Serena when her mother became ill. Her father became sad when Queen Serenity said her last words to him. She was pale and even her hair was almost white. Lunarians life force were fading from the poor Queen and she would lose color completely.

"Kenji," said Queen Serenity. "I don't have any more time. It's up to you to raise our daughter well. She is so full of life. Show her our neighboring planets and stars. Especially Earth. It's such a beautiful place. I know that she'll love it. Please promise me you'd…" Serenity began coughing. Kenji quickly handed her a glass of water.

"I promise," said Kenji and those were the last words Queen Serenity said as her eyes close for the last time. Kenji tried to stay strong but he couldn't and broke down.

After he had regained his composure it was about time he'd tell the bad news to Serena. As they began to take Queen Serenity out of her quarters and prepare her for her eternal rest, Serena was skipping down the hallway. She had spotted her mother laying motionless and stood still for a second. She then began to run towards her.

"Mommy," said Serena. "Mommy!"

"Serena," said Kenji grabbing hold her before she could reach her mother. "Sweet heart." Kenji bowed his head. "Your mother…"

"Why isn't she moving? Are they taking her to a doctor?"

"Serena…"

"What's the matter daddy?"

"How do I begin? You're ten and you shouldn't be going through this."

"Daddy, why are you sad?"

"Serena, your mother…your mother has…she has passed away. I'm so sorry sweet heart. She gone."

"No." Serena pulled away from her father. "NO!" She began to cry uncontrollably. "Mommy!"

People down the hallway watched and cried with Serena. They all loved the Queen very much and felt as much pain as Serena. Luna and Artemis tried to soothe Serena as best as they could, but it was no use. Her two guardians helped her off the floor and took her to her room.

That night Serena couldn't sleep. She missed her mother so much that it hurt her to breathe. Serena tumbled back and forth on her bed but nothing could bring about sleep. Usually when she had trouble sleeping her mother would sing her a lullaby. It was tune from her mother's star locket, which she loved.

Someone then knocks on her door quietly. Serena sat up on her bed wondering who could be up at this hour.

"Come in," said Serena.

In comes a young girl around the age of sixteen with long flowy hair that almost look green. The young girl walks over to Serena's side.

"Oh, sweet Princess," said the young girl in soft tone. "Don't you cry no more."

"I can't help it," said Serena as she moved over on her bed letting the young girl get on the bed. The two laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Your mother wouldn't want you to cry forever. It's much too long of a time."

"I guess your right."

"Now go to sleep princess." The young girl kissed her on the forehead just like her mother used to.

"Would you stay with me. Just for tonight Sestuna."

"As you wish my princess." Sestuna then begins to hum a tune she knew by heart because she had heard it many times from Queen Serenity. It was the star locket melody and it put Serena right to sleep. "Sleep well princess."

It wasn't long until King Kenji had an announcement to make. A choice that would change the lives of everyone in the Moon Kingdom, but it was a promise he had made to his wife.

"Thank you for all coming," said Kenji as he takes a deep breath. "Serenity was much better at these speeches than I ever was. Serena and I will be leaving the kingdom."

"Huh, what…." were heard from the crowd before the King.

"But daddy…" said Serena.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving you all in good hands. We will not be gone for good. Just for a little while. She has been learning with Serenity since she came to our humble Kingdom from far away. I know she is rather young to lead but she has great potential. Selected by Serenity if anything may happen like this unfortunate tragedy. Please welcome Princess Sestuna of the planet Pluto."

Sestuna walked up to the King and bowed. She then turned to the Lunarians. From afar she could see her friends Haruka and Michiru, two thirteen year olds who are wise beyond their years. They were applauding her and Haruka was whistling. She smiled happily and waved at her friends.

After the announcement, Serena followed her dad. She needed to know the true reason why he would want to leave the Moon Kingdom. He had once said that the Moon Kingdom was the happiest place in the galaxy and that there is no chance of him ever leaving it.

"Why are we leaving?" asked Serena.

"I think it would be good for you. It would be a new start and I know you'll love it there. You'd make new friends and…"

"I liked here and you use to love it too. Why the change of heart?"

"The truth."

"Yes."

"It was your mother's dying wish for me to take you and explore the galaxy. Especially Earth."

"Earth?"

"Yes, we're moving to Earth."

Everything was set for Serena and King Kenji to travel to Earth where they would stay at the Royals Palace on Earth of the current Queen of Earth, Queen Beryl. She was the Endymion's (Senior) second wife and since his marriage to her, the Earth King has become very ill and he has given the authority of ruling to his wife. The King's son, Prince Endymion (Jr.), has not yet been betrothed to a Princess so that someday he'd would take over the throne of his father. Queen Beryl doesn't wish that to ever happen.

When Serena and Kenji arrived via teleportation, they are greeted by the Queen and Prince Endymion. The second he laid eyes on Serena, his heart started to race and he couldn't find any words as they had introduced themselves.

"Don't be rude Endy," says Queen Beryl. "Greet the Lunarians." She pushed him forward and he fell to the floor in front of Serena. Serena bent down and reached for his hand to help him up.

"Are you okay?" asked Serena.

"Yes," replied Endymion. "Thank you." He then decided to kiss her hand like a gentlemen. His father always taught him to be gentlemen in a woman's presence.

"We thank you for letting us stay here," said King Kenji.

"There is no problem at all," said Beryl. "We're like neighbors. I'm deeply sorry of your wife passing." Queen Beryl takes Kenji and started to walking with him down the hallway leaving Serena and Endymion alone.

"Would you like a tour?" asked Endymion.

"Sure," replies Serena. The two headed down another hallway and find themselves in the garden where Endymion gets the attention of some other youths. There were three with long hair and they seem to look like brothers.

"These are my cousins."

The three young boys, around Serena's age but looked much older being that they are very tall.

"Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya."

"Hi," said Serena with a little wave.

"Guys this is Serena. Princess of the Moon." The boys greeted the princess but only Seiya swooned over her beautifully intense blue eyes and her golden hair that cascaded down her back.

"Nice to meet you," replies Taiki with a firm hand shake. Yaten, the other brother just smiles and waves. Seiya just stays staring at her, which Serena found very uncomfortable. Yaten smacks his brother Seiya.

"Hi," Seiya said giving her a sweet smile that for some strange reason made Endymion mad.

Endymion's cousins are from a far away planet and there were sent to Earth for their studies. Taiki and Endymion would be in the same grade while Yaten, Seiya and Serena would be in one grade lower.

Back on the Moon, Sestuna with Artemis and Luna at her side, greeted four young girls who will be joining Princess Serena on Earth. It was planned a very long time ago since Serena's birth that she will be accompanied by four young girls who in the future will become her royal court.

Each young girl, a princess from their perspective planets. Raye Hino from the planet Mars, Amy Mizuno from the planet Mercury, Lita Kino from the planet Jupiter and Mina Aino from the planet Venus. The girls will be placed in the same grade level as Serena and have a mission, to keep Serena safe.

Six years later, Serena was 16 and everything began to change for her. Although she was waited on hand and foot, Serena loved to play around with the boys. Fencing, running, and other sports that princess' weren't allowed to play. She had classes like etiquette and ballroom dancing, which she loved because she got to dance with all the boys, especially Endymion who was the best dancer.

Serena's father had married again to Earth's Queen, Queen Beryl who had lost her husband two years after Serena and her father arrived. They each consoled each other but Serena never liked the witch as she and Endymion called her.

Endymion was now a man, at age 18, and his feelings for Serena grew even more intense. He had wished to marry her someday and take rule of Earth away from his step mother. He was of age and had the authority to make that happen. But it seem that every time he tried to charm Serena he'd always get interrupted by a certain cousin of his.

One time Endymion took Serena over to the gardens to look at the new blooming roses, which were her favorite flowers as were his. They were sitting on a bench on a cool and breezy day. Endymion pulled out a rose and handed it to Serena. She smiled and took the rose taking a whiff of it.

Suddenly their eyes met and they were beginning to come closer to each other. Their lips were not that far away but they would never reached their destination because someone called Endymion distracting him. He turned around and had no idea what was coming.

"Catch," said the person who called him. The ball came hurling toward Endymion and smashes into his face making him fall over to the ground.

Serena was in shocked and quickly moved away from Endymion pretending that nothing was happening between the two. She couldn't help herself but laugh at Endymions reaction and him falling off the bench. Serena then composed herself and she saw the person who threw the ball.

"Endymion," said Seiya running over to the two. "You're suppose to catch the ball with your hands not your face." Endymion glared at him. He had never felt such rage for his cousin. They had always gotten along.

Serena then turned to Seiya with her hands on her hips. She took the ball from Endymion and pushed it onto Seiya hard taking his breath away, which she had always done to him without the ball.

"Seiya you could have really hurt him," said Serena scolding him like a little kid and Seiya loved every time she did that to him.

"I was just testing him on his reflects. I guess they aren't that good." Seiya laughs then walks away.

"Seiya I'm not finish scolding you." Serena follows Seiya leaving Endymion alone. It always happened that way and Endymion began to think that maybe it was Seiya who was planning it that way all along.

AN: So what do you think for a first chapter. I've got great ideas for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. White Princess

Queen Beryl watched every move Serena made. She had eyes everywhere. In the instant that Serena became a threat of taking her throne away, Beryl would take action in doing away with the white princess.

Beryl was already getting bored of King Kenji. She wanted someone younger and someone who would assume the throne with her. Beryl had her eyes on Endymion. He had grown up to be a fine specimen and she couldn't help being drawn to his intense blue eyes and his power.

"Mirror, Mirror, what do you see for me and my future as Queen?" asked Beryl to her magic mirror in her room. In the mirror appeared a man with long white hair and he sighed at Beryl's question.

"I see the future holds only one place for thee. A white princess will take the throne and you will be unseen," replied the man in the mirror feeling a little terrified that he had to tell her that.

"What? She cannot take thy throne. I will not let that happen. I will dispose of her once and for all. No one will even miss her. Jedite!" A young man with blonde hair walked over to Beryl's side and kissed her hand.

"Yes, my Queen," replied Jedite.

"I want you to do something for me. It is very important. Take Princess Serena into the woods and with this..." Beryl made a dagger appear in her hand. "Cut out her heart out and bring it to me."

Jedite's eyes widen at the request his beloved Queen had asked of him. He only bowed his head and took the dagger hiding it in his cloak.

"As you wish my Queen." Jedite stands up and walked out the room.

"No, Jedite," said the man in the mirror, but Jedite didn't even hear him.

"No one can hear you or see you but me Zoicite. Now who is Queen in the future?" Beryl grinned at Zoicite.

Outside of Beryl's quarters, Yaten was passing by and over heard everything they had said. He quickly hid as Jedite exit with a mission in mind, cut out the heart of Princess Serena. When Jedite passed by, Yaten ran the opposite direction trying to find someone tell this information he had just heard.

Serena was walking down the hallway and met up with Mina, one of the four guardians and her best friend. Mina knew something was up when she saw Serena walk up to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Mina nudging her on the arm.

"I'm so confused," replied Serena with a sigh.

"About what?"

"Love. I don't know if what I'm feeling for Endymion is love."

"Then what do you believe it is?"

"It's a strong bond I know. I know that my dad would like me to be with good guy and I know Endymion is all that and more."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Every time we try to get close we always get interrupted. Don't you see that as a sign?"

"No, Serena." Mina puts her hands on her hips. "Is Seiya the one doing the interrupting?"

"Well, most of the time. You think he's doing it on purpose?"

"Duh. Seiya's gotta a thing for you."

"No, we're friends. I don't feel that way about him."

"You gotta be kidding me. I've seen the way you two stare at each other in class and when your dancing together. You two zone out into your own little worlds. It's kind of cute."

"Mina for being the goddess of love and stuff you really aren't very good at recognizing love."

"Serena you are on a little river called denial." Serena rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Maybe my confusion is love."

"Serena don't analyze love. It's a feeling. You feel it right here." Mina shows with her hand and pointed at her chest. "Your heart."

"How can I listen to my heart if every time I'm around Endymion and Seiya my heart starts beating faster?"

"The love of two men. It's going to be hard choice Serena, but I know you'd make the right decision."

"I hope so." Serena sighs again. "I'm going to see my dad. See ya later."

Serena walked over to her father's bedroom. He had been sick for the last couple of weeks and she had been keeping him company after her studies were done. Ikuko, a maid that has been attending to Kenji since he became sick, walked into the room with some soup a second after Serena entered the room.

"Kenji how are feeling?" asked Ikuko.

"Oh, still not too well," said Kenji. "But now that you and Serena are here perhaps today will be a good day." Kenji smiled at the maid and he hadn't realized that he had made her blush a bit. Serena noticed that as she sat on a chair next to her fathers bed.

"Can I?" asked Serena to Ikuko about feeding her father the soup she had brought.

"Sure," replied Ikuko. She placed the soup on the night stand and handed Serena the bowl with a something beneath it for her to hold the hot soup so she wouldn't burn herself. "Is there anything else I can get for you your highnesses?"

"No, thank you," replied Serena.

"I'll be off." Ikuko bowed her head and exited the room. Serena continued to feed her father and she soon found something that was itching to come out since she saw Ikuko blush.

"Dad," said Serena.

"What is it?" asked Kenji.

"I think Ikuko likes you."

Kenji suddenly spit's out the soup he had in his mouth and looked at Serena with wide eyes. Serena handed him a napkin to clean himself up.

"Why would you say that?"

"I like her. She reminds a lot of mom." Serena bowed her head.

"Oh, sweet heart. I know that Beryl isn't the best substitute for your mother but we're both happy here, aren't we? That's was counts."

"Beryl hates me. She's watching me like a hawk. She's never said anything nice to me or nothing. I don't know how you ever fell in love with her."

"Beryl's been through a lot. She's lost her husband and she had to take care of Endymion."

"Her maids did all that. Endymion told me so. She never once took care of him. He was on his own and so am I. If I lose you daddy, I've got nobody."

"Oh, Serena." He caressed her cheek and began to see some tears stream down her cheek. "You'll have your guardians. They will always be your family."

"I know." Serena pulled away and wiped her tears. "I'm going to go. I'll see for dinner." Kenji nodded his head and watched his distraught daughter leave his room.

Yaten was still running around the palace trying to find Serena but he only finds Mina. He stopped in front of her breathing heavily.

"Yaten," said Mina. "Are you alright."

"Give me a second," replied Yaten trying to control his breathing. He finally looked up at Mina. " I'm not...as athletic...as Seiya. Where is Serena?"

"She's with her dad. What's your hurry?"

"She's in danger. Beryl…she wants her dead. One of her guards is going to take her out into the woods and cut out her heart." Mina's eyes widen at what Yaten had just told her. She then grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged him along into the palace to find Serena.

Serena was already outside of the palace in the gardens on the opposite side of the palace from where Yaten and Mina were.

"Princess Serena," called Jedite. He startled her and she turned around. "There is something I want to show you." He extended his hand to her and Serena took. He led her out of the palace gates and started to walk towards the woods.

Mina and Yaten arrived at Kenji's door and they see Ikuko come out of the room with a tray. The two had hoped that Serena was still in the room with her dad and they confronted Ikuko to make sure of that.

"Ikuko, is Serena still in with her dad?" asked Mina.

"No, Serena left about 5 minutes ago," replied Ikuko. Mina's and Yaten's eyes widen at her answer.

"I've gotto warn the girls," said Mina as she began running down the hallway leaving Yaten behind.

"Thanks," replied Yaten. Then he runs after Mina.

Jedite was still leading Serena deeper into the woods. He wanted to make sure that they were far enough so no one would hear her scream.

"Jedite where are we going?" asked Serena. "Is this suppose to be a surprise?"

"Yes," replied Jedite as he continued to lead her on.

"I hope is not too far. My feet are killing me." Jedite made an abrupt stop and Serena crashed into him.

"Oops. Sorry. Next time give a girl a warning." Jedite turned to Serena. "So where is it or what is it?" Jedite grabbed hold of her and pushed her against a tree. "Ouch, Jedite." He then pulled out the dagger from his cloak and Serena's eyes widen at the sight of the dagger. Jedite moved closer to Serena, keeping her still with one hand that pushed her against the tree and the other hand with the dagger about to piece through her delicate skin. The dagger was inches away from the her heart when Jedite pushed away.

"I can't," said Jedite as he stuck the dagger into the ground just two feet away from Serena. He bowed his head. "I'm so sorry your highness. I was just doing my bidding from my Queen."

"Beryl," said Serena.

"She wants you dead. She told me to take you into the woods and with this dagger cut out your heart and bring to her." Serena gasped. "Go, run away. Don't come back. Run!" Serena quickly did what he told her and ran through the woods.

Jedite pulled the dagger out of the ground and stood up. He had to have something for Beryl or he surely be killed. Jedite spotted a white rabbit hopping about. He grinned a evil grin and went after the creature.

Back at the palace, a search party by the four guardians was in process but there was no sign of Serena anywhere in or around the palace. They knew that she had been taken into the woods and the four knew what they had to do. It was their duties as guardians of the princess to keep her safe. Without warning Endymion or King Kenji, the four readied themselves to save their princess.

AN: You know I wouldn't kill Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

White Princess.

Unbeknownst to the attack on Princess Serena, Setsuna decided to pay Earth a visit bringing Haruka and Michiru with her. The two are part of Queen Serenity's plan for Serena's royal court and will also be protectors for Serena. The three were greeted by Beryl whom Haruka and Michiru did not like from the instant they met her.

"Welcome to Earth," said Beryl as she shook Setsuna's hand.

"I'm Princess Setsuna associate ruler of the Moon Kingdom," said Setsuna.

"My, you are quite young to rule a kingdom by yourself."

"I manage. I've been taught by the best. Queen Serenity."

"Yes, I see."

"I'm here to inform Princess Serena of her new guardians. Haruka from the planet Uranus and Michiru from the planet Neptune. Where is the princess?"

"Oh, well you know that girl she's everywhere at once. I barely can keep track of her myself."

"Very well. May we see King Kenji?"

"You may. Follow me."

As they all walked down the hallway, Endymion happens to pass by them and was struck full on by Setsuna's exquisite beauty. He had to stop to greet them all.

"We have guests," said Endymion. "I'm Prince Endymion." He greeted them all and kissed their hands but Haruka was the only one that didn't like that. That made Michiru laugh and Haruka blushed.

"Here you are," said Beryl as they had reached King Kenji's room. Beryl knocked first. "Kenji you have guests." She then opened the door and they all entered the room.

"Setsuna," said Kenji. "It's so good to see you."

"My King you do not look so well," said Setsuna in a worried tone.

"Don't worry," said Beryl. "We have the best doctors taking very good care of him. I'll leave you all." Beryl left the room.

"It's alright Setsuna," said Kenji. "I'm just a little under the weather. I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Ready for your bath your highness," said Ikuko coming out from the bathroom. Everyone stared at her and their stares made her blush.

"King Kenji is well," said Haruka with a smirk. The king realize what she really meant and nods his head.

"Your highness may I suggest a remedy," said Setsuna.

"What have you got?" asked Kenji.

Setsuna closed her eyes and concentrated. Endymion was very confused by what she was doing.

"What is she…" asked Endymion.

"Shhh," said Haruka.

In couple seconds a purple light appeared in the room and within that light a little girl around the age of ten appeared.

"Hotaru," said Kenji recognizing the little girl. The little girl runs up to the king and hugs him tight. "Oh how I missed you."

"Me too," replied Hotaru. "I'm sorry I couldn't save Serenity for you."

"That's alright. You were much too young to use your powers then." She pulled away from the king.

"Now I can make you better." Hotaru smiled and took the kings hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"How could a little kid…" said Endymion.

"Don't you know how to shut up," said Haruka.

In an instant, King Kenji was covered with a white light and he began to breath harder then the light faded. Kenji smiled at the young girl who was very weak after all that energy she put into healing him.

"Thank you Hotaru," said the king.

"Your welcome," said Hotaru who bows, waves at all of them and disappears in a splash of purple light.

"How are things in the Moon Kingdom?" asked Kenji.

"As well as can be expected," replied Setsuna. "Artemis and Luna are great advisors. They send their love to you and Serena. I've also brought Haruka and Michiru who will also be protectors of the Princess."

"Serena will be the most guarded princess in the Universe." Kenji joked.

"Where is Serena? I'd like to see her."

"I haven't the slightest idea. Endymion have you've seen her?"

"Not since this morning, but I'll go look for her," said Endymion as he bowed his head and left the room. Setsuna watched him go then turned her attention to her king.

"Earth's Prince," said Setsuna. "He is a wise choice for Serena."

"Indeed he is."

Back in the gardens, Yaten started to walk over to where he sees Seiya looking at the red roses. Seiya looked up and sees his brother had a troubled look on his face.

"Yaten?" said Seiya as he walked up to him. "Are you…"

Yaten looked at Seiya with wide eyes then sighed.

"I don't know how to tell you this Seiya, but…" said Yaten. Before he could of said anything he sees Jedite running into the palace with something in his hand. He could also see some blood on the object that he carried in his hands. Yaten thought the worst.

"Yaten," said Seiya as he shoved him a little to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

"They didn't make it in time."

"Make it in time…what are you talking about?"

"He killed her." He looked straight into Seiya's eyes.

"Killed? Who?"

"Serena. Serena is dead."

"What?" Seiya grabbed hold of Yaten's collar and is almost strangling him. "What are you saying?"

"I over heard Beryl telling one of her guards to kill Serena."

"No, she can't be." Seiya released Yaten and he fell to the ground. Seiya slumped down on the bench and buried his head in his hands.

"Seiya I'm sorry."

Taiki was walking toward the garden and sees both of his brothers. He had seen Seiya very distraught but never like this.

"Yaten what did you do?" asked Taiki. "You are always such a jerk."

"I did nothing," said Yaten as he got up.

"Why is Seiya like this?"

"Serena's dead."

"How do you know this?" asked an unfamiliar voice to the three. The all looked over and see Setsuna walking over with Haruka and Michiru on either side.

"I heard it from Beryl's mouth. She sent one of her guards to cut out her heart and I just saw that same guard come into the palace with a bloody cloth."

"If Serena were dead I would know. Her guardians, where are they?"

"They went after her but I guess they didn't find her in time."

In Beryl's room Jedite enters with a bloody cloth. He bowed down in front of Beryl and showed her the heart. Beryl touched it and grinned. She then took it from his hands and swirl around the room.

"Jedite you have done well," said Beryl. "You shall be handsomely rewarded. I'll make sure of that."

"I'm happily to do your bidding my Queen," replied Jedite.

Back in the woods, Serena is running as fast as her heals can let her. She then tripped over branch and fell over. When she tried to get up she felt pain come from her left ankel. Tears started to sting her eyes.

Meanwhile at the palace gardens, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru feel Serena's pain because of their connection. Haruka and Michiru felt her pain for her ankle and her pain for her being alone in the woods. Taiki and Yaten caught them before they fell over. Setsuna tried to stay strong.

"Oh, Serena hold on," said Setsuna. "She's hurt, but very much alive." She then couldn't hold the pain much longer and collapsed, but luckily someone caught her before she fell. Setsuna looked behind her and saw Endymion holding her in his arms with a look of concern on his face.

"Serena is hurt," said Endymion. "Where is she? And what do you mean she's alive?"

"Beryl tried to have her killed."

Suddenly Seiya stood up and had a look of rage in him. They all saw it and even his brothers were a little scared of him.

"Beryl's going to pay," said Seiya.

"Whoa, Seiya easy there," said Taiki. "Fighting Beryl is suicidal."

"Taiki is right," said Endymion. "We just need to find Serena."

Setsuna looked at Endymion and was astonished because he took the words she wanted to say right out her mouth.

"At least we know she's alive," said Taiki. "That's what counts."

"We just need to make sure Beryl doesn't know of this," said Yaten.

"I must get in contact with the guardians then we'll know for sure that she is safe," said Setsuna.

Back in the woods, the four guardians were giving up on their search. They were deep in the woods and it would soon get dark.

"It's no use," said Mina. "We're lost."

"Mina," said Raye. "We are not lost."

"Hey, what's that sound?" asked Lita.

"I hear it too," said Amy. "Sounds like crying."

"It's Serena," said Raye. "She's hurt. Hurry. This way." The guardians followed Raye as she knew exactly where to find Serena. They saw her laying on the ground trying to get up but her ankle never allowed her.

"Raye," cried Serena very happy to see her. She grabbed hold of Serena and helped her to a tree stump near by to get her off the floor.

"Serena are you okay?" asked Mina.

"Yes, but I just hurt my…"

"We know," replied Raye.

"What?"

"We can feel your pain Serena," said Amy.

"And your sorrow too," said Lita. "Don't be sad Serena. We're here for you."

"Thanks you guys," replied Serena.

"How did you get away?" asked Mina.

"He let me go. He didn't want to do it. Poor Jedite. He's so confused. Beryl used him. She knew I was closest to him."

"That son of…" said Raye.

"Raye he didn't hurt me. At least he told me the truth, but I already knew."

"We gotta keep moving. Who knows if Beryl may find out your not really dead. Come on Lita help me." Lita helped Raye carry Serena and they continued on into the woods. "Wait!" They stopped. "What's that?"

AN: DRAMA! That's what I like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. White Princess.

At the palace, the Moon Kingdom visitors, the Kou brothers, and Prince Endymion were all trying to figure out away to prove that Princess Serena is still alive. Setsuna had suggested to contact the four guardians, who had set out to look for her, through her mind, which Endymion didn't understand how she was going to do it.

"Um, Setsuna you can stand on your own, right?" asked Haruka.

Setsuna realized that Endymion still had his hold on her when she almost fainted. She blushed immediately and Endymion let go looking away so no one see his blushing face. Haruka and Michiru laughed. They knew their Setsuna and knew that she didn't mind being in Endymion's arms.

Back in the woods, the four guardians felt a presence nearby as they were attempting to take Serena to a safe place. They hadn't realized that the presence had been coming from their minds. Setsuna tried to talk slowly and calmly to the girls as it was their first time communicating through their minds. Raye, the strongest of them all with mind power listened carefully to Setsuna's words.

"It's Setsuna," said Raye.

"Setsuna?" said Serena. "How could you communicate with her? She's on the Moon."

"No, she's on Earth. She's saying that she knows about your attack and wants to know if your okay." Raye stayed quiet to respond to Setsuna.

"What else?"

"She wants us to follow protocol to keep you safe."

"Does that mean we return back to the Moon?" asked Mina.

"No," said Serena. "I can't do that. What about my dad? Seiya…and his brothers and… Endymion. There are all innocent people. I can't abandon them."

"Serena we have to follow our duty."

"Raye's right," said Lita. "We can't go back. We'll be risking your safety."

"I think it would be best for us to stay out of sight for while," said Amy. "Then attempt to make our way to the Moon."

"We'll be much safer there and stronger too," said Mina.

"I'll tell Setsuna," said Raye.

"Where will we go?" asked Serena. "There is nothing out here."

"I'm not sure, but we'll find something. As long as Beryl never finds out that your still alive, we'll be safe. Lets go."

They continued their journey through the woods and already night had fallen. Only the stars and the moon guided them and lead them to a small cottage. It looked abandoned. Amy checked it with her mini computer that she always had handy.

"It's empty," said Amy with a reassured nod.

"Lets go inside," said Raye as she and Lita helped Serena inside. The cottage looked like it hadn't been used in years and they hoped that it was true. They sat Serena on some bed and they started to repair the place with their powers.

Raye looked at the fire place and gathered some wood that was laying outside. She laid it in the fire place and with her power of fire created fire and warmth in the cottage.

Lita found the light switch and followed the wires that lead to the roof. She exited the cottage and found the source of power for the cottage. With her power of lightning, she powered it up and electricity surged throughout the cottage.

Amy saw a large pot on the ground and decided to make some soup. She gather some ingredients she found in the kitchen and with her power of water filled the pot with water. Raye and Lita carried the pot over to the fire place after Amy put in the spices and herbs she had found.

Mina started to open the windows drapes, which were filled with dust. As soon as she had them opened the moon shone through and Serena felt better about being in the cottage. She then started creating flower bouquets, being the goddess of love, only pretty things came from her power to decorate the cottage and to make it more homey.

At Endymion's palace, Setsuna was receiving the messages from Raye. She stayed quiet as Raye responded to her.

"It's Raye," said Setsuna. "They are alright. They've found Serena. She's okay." Setsuna looked at Endymion who sighed in relief when Setsuna said that.

"Are they coming back?" asked Endymion.

"No, they want to keep her away for while. They don't want Beryl to find out the truth that Serena is alive."

"What are they planning on doing?" asked Seiya. "Don't you think she'd be safer here. We'll all protect her."

"It's too risky. They will stick to the protocol," said Setsuna. "Deep in the woods they will be concealed from everyone. The guardians know what to do. They've been training for this since they were born. They just wished that they wouldn't of needed to put it into action."

From the palace, in her quarters, Beryl headed to her window that allowed herself to see her kingdom and most of the gardens of her palace. Down in the gardens she saw a group gathered and the only words that stung violently into her were 'Serena is alive.' Rage formed in her eyes as she turned around and walked out her door.

"Jedite!" she yelled and the sound could be heard everywhere in the palace.

Jedite was in the opposite side of the palace and heard her scream. He quickly headed for the gates but was somehow too late. Beryl appeared before him. Jedite stopped and started to back away from his Queen. He knew she knew he had betrayed her with the fake heart of the princess.

"You betrayed me Jedite," said Beryl. "And all I've done for you."

"I…my…Queen," said Jedite stuttering with his words.

"You were my one and only Jedite. One simple task that I ask of you and you couldn't even plunge the blasted dagger into the pretty princess' heart. Is that it. You loved her more them me?"

"No…my…Queen. I loved you more." Beryl pressed herself closer to Jedite until he was against a wall. Her long finger nails touched him lightly on the face as Beryl traced his features with them.

"It's too late." Beryl sliced his throat with her finger nail. Blood poured out like fountain and Jedite stumbled against the wall. He tried to stop the blood but it was useless. "You are no use to me now. If you want something done right you need to do it yourself." Beryl marched back into the palace.

Seconds later, Kunzite, another of Beryls guards found Jedite just breathing his last breaths on the floor filled with blood.

"No," said Kunzite as he took Jedite's hand. "Jedite what…"

"Beryl…" were Jedites last words.

"She will pay." Kunzite slammed his hand on the ground in fury. "She will pay."

In the woods, the guardians had eaten the soup Amy had made and they had started to create beds for each of them from the material around. There were many old cushions but only two small beds that barely fit one. The guardians insisted on Serena taking one of the beds but she refused. Serena and Raye spent an hour fighting about the bed until Mina came with the idea of using both bed mattresses for all them and spreading them with the other cushions to make a big king size bed.

As soon as they were asleep, the night air cooled the cottage and a light fire still roared in the fire place. The guardians could not feel a cold presence nearby that extinguished the fire and a small voice calling Serena's name. Serena awoke.

"Serena," called the voice, which felt like an echoe. "Help me." Serena did not hesitate and headed for the door. She grabbed a blanket to wrap it around her to keep her warm and followed the voice outside. Serena was limping because of her hurt ankle but she didn't care. Someone was in trouble and she had to help them.

"Where are you?" asked Serena scared that she had gone out alone and feeling the harsh pain of her injured ankle. "I can't see anything." Suddenly on Serena's forehead a crescent moon appeared and it lighted up the woods with an immense amount of light. About a couple feet away from her was a woman whom Serena recognized. She gasped when she saw her.

From the cottage, Raye was the first to notice Serena missing and the crescent moon shining in the dark woods outside. She quickly alerted the other guardians and they went off searching for their princess.

"Serena!" they called out as they followed the crescent moon shinning in the woods.

When they found her, she wasn't alone. The guardians saw the other figure and were as surprised as Serena who stood still with wide eyes as she continued to stare at the figure..

"Mother," said Serena.

"Serenity," said Raye. "But it can't be."

Amy analyze the person dressed as Serenity and found her true identity.

"No Serena!" called Amy. "It's a trap. She's not your mother."

"What?" said Serena.

"Come my child," said Serenity with a serene look. "I've missed you so much. Give me your hand."

"Serena!" yelled Raye. "Stop!"

The woman dressed as Serenity waved her hand a little and pushed the guardians away. Each of them hitting a tree or something hard and knocking them unconscious. Serena felt their pain and was not happy of what her mother had done.

"Why hurt them?" said Serena. "They're my friends."

"Serena. You don't need them anymore. I can protect you my sweet. Come. Come home with me."

Serena looked into Serenity's eyes and couldn't help but become empowered by her words and her eyes. Serena continued to walk toward the Queen and took her hand. In the instant that she took it, the two disappeared.

AN: Yes, Serena is going to get it. Sorry but no dwarves in this story. If you look at it the guardians are the seven.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. White Princess.

"Serena!" called Raye as she stirred and tried to get up. Her head was pounding from the force that the Queen had placed on them. "We have to warn them." She held her head and tried to concentrate to get a message to Setsuna and the others at the palace. "Setsuna."

At the palace, Setsuna awakens abruptly receiving Raye's harsh message and her pain. She quickly runs out of her room and started to sense for Serena everywhere in the palace.

In Beryl's quarters, Beryl was with Serena still in the form of her mother. Serena looked around the room then back at her mother.

"This doesn't look like home," said Serena.

"Oh my princess but it is," said Beryl as she waved her hand over Serena's eyes creating an illusion of Serena's past memories and her mothers room in the Moon Kingdom. "Now you must be famish. Lost in the woods for a whole day."

"I guess," replied Serena touching her tummy which began to make a rumbling sound.

"Here. Take this. It's good for you." Beryl handed Serena an apple.

"Mother, is it really you?" Serena stared at Beryl with her crystal blue eyes.

"Well of course it's me. You're not seeing things."

"Would you sing me the star locket melody? I miss it so much."

"Sure, but promise me you eat that apple."

"I will." She took a bite of the apple.

Beryl started to hum any tune that came to her head. Serena knew that was not the melody her mother sang to her. She looked up at her mother with a bewildered expression. Beryl knew that her hoax wouldn't last too long.

"It's been so long. I've forgotten the tune. Why don't you help me remember it?"

"You'd never forget it." Suddenly Serena felt something inside her. "You're not my…"

In the hallways, Setsuna felt Serena's pain again. She immediately collapse on the ground. Someone heard her and exited their room. It was Endymion and he quickly ran to Setsuna's side.

"Are you alright?" asked Endymion with a concerned tone.

"Serena," said Setsuna. "Beryl's found her."

"Where is she?"

"Here. She's in pain."

"No." Endymion grabbed hold of Setsuna and carried her down the hallway. He knew where Beryl's secret quarters was. When he arrived at the door he put Setsuna down and she leaned on the wall for support. He tried to force his way in, but the door wouldn't budge.

Inside, Beryl turned into herself and she took away the illusion of the room.

"Serena!" yelled Endymion from outside the door.

"Endymion," Serena said as she looked towards the door then back at the woman she thought was her mother. "Beryl…" She grabbed her chest, dropped the apple and collapsed.

"Poor Princess," said Beryl then she laughed a wicked laugh.

Outside Endymion fought to get the door open but it was no use. Then he was surprise by Haruka. She pulled him away from the door and Michiru assured him that she had plan.

"Stand back," said Haruka. She used her power of forceful winds to blast open the door and it worked. The four entered inside and saw Serena laying motionless on the floor.

"No, Serena," said Endymion as he went to her side. He grabbed her motionless body and began to see her color fade. "You murderous…"

"Watch your tongue there Endymion," said Beryl.

"She never did anything to you. Why did you kill her?"

"Competition. No one is taking my crown. Not even a white Moon Princess."

"Beryl you have started something that you can't possibly stop," said Setsuna. "Killing the only heir to the Moon Kingdom throne. Prepare for the consequences."

"I'll show her the consequences," said Endymion pulling out a sword from one of the armored knights in the room and pointing it at Beryl.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Endymion," said Beryl. "I have a proposition. This here." Beryl shows Endymion and the others a small bottle. "Is the antidote that can bring the princess back to life, but there is one thing you must do for me."

"What do you want Beryl?"

"Well, the throne of course. Marry me and it shall be mine."

"How can we be sure to trust you?" asked Haruka. "You're nothing but a lying witch."

"You'll have to take your chances," said Beryl.

"If I marry you…" said Endymion.

"Endymion," said Setsuna with wide eyes.

"You'll bring her back."

"Yes, but with all this talking we will never get things done. She has 24 hours when the antidote will work. After that her time is up."

"I accept," said Endymion. Setsuna looked at him wide eyes.

"Wonderful," said Beryl. "I'll call the priest."

Endymion crouched down and picked up Serena. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna watched him walk out of Beryl's quarters without saying a single word. They all glared at Beryl then left the quarters to follow Endymion.

Still in the woods regaining their strength, the four guardians stand together. They were all worried about their princess and had to get to the palace fast. Raye suggested teleportation.

"We haven't mastered that yet," said Lita.

"It could be dangerous," said Amy.

"We have to try," said Raye. "Serena's life depends on it."

"For Serena," said Mina.

They all agreed and grabbed each other hands. Concentrating as hard as they could and thinking of only their destination, the palace, the four guardians achieved the task and teleported.

At the palace, Endymion walked down the hallway and was met by his cousins who had heard the commotion. Seiya saw Endymion with Serena's motionless body in his arms. He wanted to cry but he only just stared at her. Yaten and Taiki felt sadden that the sweet princess was dead. Seiya walked closer to Endymion and wanted to touch her but he doesn't when he hears someone behind him.

"Serena!" called out Raye as she lead the group down the hallway.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Yaten.

"We teleported," replied Mina. The four saw Endymion with Serena in his arms. "We're too late."

"No," said Raye pushing her way through the crowd. She touched Serena's face. "Serena." Some tears started to fall down her face, which was unusual for Raye. She was always the rock and sometimes a little emotionless.

"She's dead," said Lita as a tear dropped down her cheek. "Someone should of stayed up watching her."

"We had no idea she'd go out…" said Amy. "We did everything we could."

"And we failed," said Raye. "We failed her. Cause…she's dead."

"She's not dead," said Endymion. Everyone looked at him in shocked. "Beryl has a antidote for the poison. She'll give to her if I marry her." They all gasped at this news.

"Endymion are you serious," said Taiki.

"Ewww man she's gross," said Yaten.

"It's only way to save Serena," said Endymion.

Seiya, too felt bad for Endymion but a little part of him was happy that he'd be marrying someone else other than Serena because it could give him a chance. He hated himself for thinking that way. The way that Endymion was risking himself to save Serena was so incredible that Seiya felt bad for him and wished that he could take his spot.

"I don't know how we are going to tell King Kenji about this," said Setsuna. "He'd be so heart broken." Endymion's eyes widen and he released Serena into Seiya's arms, which Seiya took Serena willingly. He then walked passed Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru.

"Endymion." Setsuna followed him then turned back. "Take care of Serena." She then continued to follow Endymion. Haruka and Michiru shrugged and turned to the others.

"What should we do with her?" asked Yaten the only brave soul to speak.

"We need to place her somewhere," said Amy.

"I know where," said Seiya as he lead the group out of the palace and into the green house. "Serena loved flowers."

"Loves," said Raye. "She loves them. She's coming back to us." Seiya nodded his head as he placed Serena on table nearby. It was next to the roses and sunflowers.

"We should cover her," said Haruka. "Protect her from the elements."

"I've got an idea," said Amy. "I can create a solid ice cover to keep her as she is now."

"Great idea Amy," said Lita.

"You can do that?" asked Taiki.

"I can try," replied Amy.

"Mind if I helped?" asked Michiru.

"Not at all." Michiru walked over to Amy's side. "First we need the water and as we are placing it over her to cover her I need to freeze it."

"I'll keep the water up while you freeze it."

"Give them room," said Haruka. The others stepped back as Amy and Michiru concentrated on the task. The water appeared above them. Michiru took control of it as she slowly made it flow down and Amy slowly freezes it as it covered Serena.

"We did it," said Amy.

"Yes, we did," said Michiru. "We make a great team." Amy nodded and Haruka just glared at Michiru. Michiru giggles as Haruka crossed her arms over her chest.

Meanwhile Endymion barged into King Kenji's room. Kenji was with Ikuko and had wished he was not disturbed.

"You're highness I know that this not called for but I need to tell you something very important concerning your daughter," said Endymion.

"Very well," said the king with wide eyes. He had hoped that Endymion was asking to marry Serena but Endymion's tone didn't sound excited. "I'm listening."

"Prince Endymion," said Setsuna running into the room. "Your highness. I'm sorry for this intrusion."

"Setsuna it's alright," said Kenji. "Endymion has something to tell me. Go on."

"King Kenji…" Endymion took a deep breath. "Serena's…"

AN: He can't do it. He doesn't have the power. LOL. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. There is more to come. The wedding, the fight, and romance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. White Princess.

A million apologizes readers. I know it took forever for me to get this chapter in but I promise that it won't happen again. I was away from my computer for a week and was intending on submitting it during my time away but I was not able to get to a computer. Here is the best of the best.

Setsuna could see that Endymion had a problem saying the words. She placed her hand on his shoulder and walked forward. Endymion looked at her a warm feeling from her friendly gesture and when their eyes met they seem to have communicated with them. Setsuna turned to the king.

"You're highness," said Setsuna. "We did everything in our power to protect her."

"What are you trying to say Setsuna?" asked the King. "Are you saying that…" He couldn't think of it. The King dreaded that word since his wife died so many years ago. "How did this happen?" Ikuko placed a hand on the kings shoulder realizing that Setsuna was saying that his daughter was dead.

"Beryl, your highness," said Endymion not finding it hard to blame Beryl.

"She could never…"

"Yeah, she would. For her precious throne."

"I'm so sorry your highness," said Setsuna with her head bowed. "But there is way to bring her back."

"How?" asked the king.

"Beryl has an antidote," said Endymion. "Only if I marry her will she give it to her."

"But she can't marry," said Ikuko. They all looked at her. "She is still married to King Kenji."

"Precisely my point," said Endymion. "We can face her together and tell her the rules she needs to abide by as Queen."

In the green house, everyone left but Seiya returned to talk to Serena. He touched the frozen casket like cover sliding his finger around it then kneeling down so he could be at eye level with Serena.

"Serena," said Seiya. He could see her through the frozen glass case and just stared for a while. "You're so beautiful. You've always been even if you're…" Seiya sighed and bowed his head. "I can't believe you're gone. It hurts so much." He holds his chest then breaths in deeply. "There is something that I need to get off my chest and I guess this is a good time as ever. I love you. I've been in love with you since the day I met you. You're so incredible and I wanted you so badly that I sabotage every chance you and Endymion had to get close with each other." Seiya bows his head feeling guilt and he sighed. "Endymion loves you. Look at what he's doing for you. Marrying Beryl. I know you love him too. You deserve him. He is the one you should marry." Seiya stood up and blew a kiss to Serena. He then walked out of the garden.

Amy was outside in the garden next to a lily pond and she saw a very sad Seiya exit the green house. She may not know too much on the subject of love, but she knew Seiya was very much in love with Serena. Amy sighed and touched the lily's floating on the pond then she felt a presence nearby. She turned around and found Taiki standing before her.

"Can I sit?" he asked. Amy didn't say a word and just nodded her head. The two stayed quiet but Taiki decided to speak first. "I want to do something." Amy's eyes widen. "If there is one thing I've learn from you Amy is that when your friends are in trouble we should help them no matter what the cost is. I don't want Endymion to marry Beryl."

"I was just thinking the same thing," said Amy. "But how? Beryl is a powerful witch. How could we go against her when she has Serena hanging on the balance."

"We'll think of something."

Near the garden, a gazebo rested where flowers grow wildly around it. Mina loved spending time there to think. She was laying on the floor of the gazebo looking up at the ceiling. Someone interrupted her thinking and lays right next to her. She looks to her side and sees Yaten.

"What are you doing?" asked Yaten.

"Thinking," said Mina then she laughed. "I know it's not something I do that often but I'm worried." She lean on her side to look at Yaten. "I don't think it's right for Beryl to force Endymion to marry her if he's not in love."

"He loves Serena," said Yaten. "He'd do anything for her. That's why he is doing this."

"I get that but it's still not right. I wish we could do something. Beryl can't be trusted."

"I'm with you on that."

Raye walked over to one of the many balconies of the palace that over looked the kingdom. She always had gotten bad vibes from Beryl since the instant she met her but she never spoke up about it. Raye then felt some warm arms wrap around her waist. She smelled the cologne and closed her eyes trying to forget everything that had happen.

"I wished I'd told Serena about you," said Raye to the man behind her. "She was my best friend." Raye tried to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry," said the man into her ear.

"Me too." Raye couldn't hold it any longer and began crying uncontrollably. She turned around and grabbed hold of the man behind her. He held close and soothed her back.

Lita was at the gates of the palace and went outside. She made sure no one was around, leaned against the palace walls, slid down them and started to cry. Lita grabbed hold of her knees and bawled like a big baby. She was not use to this but she couldn't help it. Serena was her best friend and she had failed her.

From afar a man on horseback came galloping over toward the palace and he stopped near the gates. The man on the horse saw Lita crying beside the gate and got off his horse to see what was wrong with the girl. Lita looked up at the man with her teary green eyes and wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry on his shoulder. He held her tight.

"Oh, Lita," said the man who seem to know her. "Is it Serena?" The man felt Lita nod and he continued to soothe her back hoping that he could get her stop crying or they'll both be crying, too.

In Beryl's quarters, Beryl was readying herself for her wedding. She looked at her magic mirror and gave Zoicite a grin.

"Mirror mirror what do you see, what lies beyond my future for me?" asked Beryl.

"She did nothing to you and you killed her Beryl," said Zoicite ignoring her question.

"She was my rival."

"She was not the princess I fore saw."

"What? There is another. Tell me her name."

"Never Beryl."

"I ordered you and you will do as I say."

"Tragedy will await you. You have cause so many so much. It's time to pay the piper."

"You tell me the truth. I will be Queen and I'll be ruler of the Earth and the Moon Kingdom."

Someone knocks on her door and she was interrupted with her fight with her mirror. She unlocked the door with her magic and Endymion rushed into the room. Behind him was Setsuna.

"You can't marry me," said Endymion.

"Why not?" asked Beryl.

"Because of him." Endymion stepped aside to let King Kenji enter the room. Beryl's eyes widen at the sight of her latest husband.

"How you are still alive I don't know but perhaps there is a witch among our presence."

"Regulations proclaim that any Royal crown bound by a spouse cannot re-marry unless his or her spouse is dead."

"Rules are rules Beryl," said the King. "Now give us that antidote."

"Well, this is easy to solve," said Beryl as a sword appeared in her hands. "Endymion why don't you do the honors." She handed the sword to Endymion.

"No," said Endymion. "I will not kill for you."

"Fine I'll do it myself." Endymion placed himself in front of the King shielding him.

"You'll have to kill me as well." Setsuna gasped at the fact that Beryl could kill both Endymion and the king right before her eyes.

"Endymion." Beryl sighed. "With both of you dead I will rule both kingdoms. I don't need any of you, but I so dreadfully hate being alone. I suggest you come up with another plan better than this one."

"Endymion step down," said King Kenji. Endymion did as the king told him. "Beryl my daughter is everything to me. Bring her back to me. I'll give what you want."

"And what is that?" asked Beryl playing coy with the king.

"I renounce my crown."

"No, you're highness," said Setsuna in shock at what he just said. Endymion was just as shocked but he too would of done the same if he were in his position.

"I'd like that in writing Kenji," said Beryl as a pen and paper appeared in her hands. The king signed a paper and Beryl put it away. "Now there is no stopping our wedding Endymion." She caressed his cheek and Endymion moved away from her in disgust. "The priest is on his way. Why don't you change?"

Endymion glared at the Beryl then the three exited her quarters feeling out witted by Beryl. The door closed behind them. King Kenji sighed and nodded his head. He looked at Endymion.

"I'm… I'm sorry Endymion," said King Kenji. "I had no other choice."

"I understand," said Endymion. They both then went their separate ways leaving Setsuna alone in the hallway. She watched the two leave and sighed.

"There has to be something we can do," said Setsuna to herself. "Oh, men give up so easily." She headed for her room and started to pace back and forth. Her door opened and in came Haruka and Michiru. They noticed Setsuna's worried expression.

"What happen now?" asked Haruka walking over to Setsuna.

"King Kenji is no longer king," replied Setsuna. "He renounced his crown. This was Beryl's plan all along to take the moon kingdom by trying get rid of Kenji. She has already done it before."

"What a horrible witch," said Michiru. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Maybe we can help," said a man at Setsuna's door. Next to the man was another man. The three guardians turned around to see the men. They were wearing general outfits with the insignia of the royal guardians of Earth.

"Who are you?" asked Setsuna walking over to them. Haruka and Michiru stood at either side of Setsuna.

"I am Kunzite and this is Nephlite," said Kunzite. "We were Endymions generals. We no longer wish to serve Beryl. We need to stop this wedding."

Haruka and Michiru look at each other then at Setsuna. Setsuna then looked at the two men in her room. She extended her hand to them and Kunzite took it.

"I agree." Setsuna gave a grin to both Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka crossed her arms over chest and Michiru just smiled.

"What do you have in mind?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. White Princess.

Kunzite and Nephlite explained their own displeasures with Beryl and how for many years, since the death of Endymion's mother, they had to endure her. There was nothing they could do but follow her demands as she ordered them being Queen. They hated doing her bidding but now they have endured far too much, especially with the death of their comrade Jedite and the imprisonment of another, Zoicite.

"Where do we start?" asked Setsuna.

"We need to get into Beryl's quarters," explained Nephlite. "There is a possibility that we can find the antidote there."

"We can't forget about Zoicite," said Kunzite. "We have to rescue him."

"We didn't see any prisoners in her quarters," said Setsuna as she looked at Michiru and Haruka who had to agree that there was no one in Beryl's room but her.

"He's trapped in the mirror. He refused one of Beryl's orders and his punishment was to be imprison in the mirror."

"I knew I felt another presence in the room," said Michiru.

They all agreed upon going into Beryl's quarters and made their way there. Beryl was already busy with the arrangements of the wedding so they were able to enter the empty quarters.

Setsuna and Nephlite waited outside watching for Beryl if she decided return to quarters for any reason, while there others ventured on inside to search for a prisoner and an antidote.

Haruka and Kunzite walked up to Beryl's mirror and only see an ordinary mirror. Michiru sees Zoicite very clearly as she walked closer to the mirror trying to think of a way to help him escape the prison.

"Where is he?" asked Haruka. She looked at Michiru who was approaching the mirror. "Michiru, do you see him?"

"Yes," replied Michiru with smile that was directed at Zoicite who noticed the blue haired beauty could see him.

"You can see me?" asked Zoicite.

"Yes, I can. Beryl must have been the only one who could see him and me because of my powers."

"How do we set him free?" asked Kunzite.

"Simple." Michiru grabbed the mirror from the wall and dropped it on the floor shattering into a thousand pieces. Zoicite appeared within the broken glass and Michiru helped him up from the floor. Zoicite bowed to her and kissed her hand. Michiru blushed and this made Haruka mad as she folded her arm over her chest.

Meanwhile outside, Setsuna and Nephlite kept watch for Beryl. Nephlite then started to stare at Setsuna for some reason and she noticed this quickly. She began to wonder if he had some sort of attraction toward her but hoped not.

"What?" asked Setsuna bluntly.

Nephlite kept starring at Setsuna and smiled at her. This confused her even more.

"Why are you starring at me?"

"It's nothing," replied Nephlite as he continued to watch the hallways.

"It's something." Setsuna was annoyed with him for not telling her.

"Well, if you want to know." Nephlite turned around to face her. Setsuna raised her eyebrows eager to know his reason for starring at her. "I was just thinking that you look like the type of girl that Endymion would go for."

"Huh?" Setsuna's eyes widen at his confession.

"I've known Endy for many years. I should know. You're independent, honorable and beautiful."

Setsuna blushed a little but turned away hoping he didn't see her.

Back in Beryl's quarters the four were out luck, no antidote.

"The antidote isn't here," said Kunzite. "She must have it with her."

"Can't you make some," said Haruka. "Maybe this book could help." She stepped closer to a magic spell book sitting on stand near the window.

"It's not that easy," replied Zoicite. "It's a special antidote and I'm afraid I was not able to see what she dosed the apple she gave Princess Serena."

"Without that we can't remake the antidote," said Michiru.

"We're back to square one," said Haruka.

They headed for the exit and met up with Setsuna and Nephlite. They told them that they had not found the antidote. Setsuna did not look happy that the antidote was not found and started to worry.

"What do we now?" asked Nephlite. Setsuna looked at them all.

"We need to stop that wedding," said Setsuna as she started to walk down the hallway. The others looked at her and quickly followed her. Setsuna headed for the throne room where all main events such as weddings would take place. She opened the door and saw Beryl about to kiss Endymion.

"Get your hands off him, witch," said Setsuna.

Endymion's eyes widen when he heard that and turn to look at who said it. Beryl's eye brows raised and she glared at Setsuna. She then saw Zoicite behind her. Setsuna began conjuring up some of kind of power source in her hands then she shoots it at Beryl. She fell backwards and the priest quickly ran out the room.

The loud bang alerted others to the throne room. Ikuko and Kenji entered the throne room. They watched Setsuna continue to enter the room and fire up another energy source from within her hands.

"Setsuna what are you doing?" asked Endymion getting in front of her. This gave Beryl time to get up and she formed a energy ball in her hands. Setsuna looked into Endymion's blue eyes and lost all senses until she saw Beryl's huge energy ball coming towards them. She pushed Endymion away and the energy ball hit her sending her flying against a wall.

"Setsuna!" yelled Haruka who got really mad. She raised her arms and focused. Suddenly the Earth started to shake.

"Is that all you got?" said Beryl not feeling much from Haruka's powers.

"Nope," said Haruka with a grin as she folded her arms over her chest. The floor beneath Beryl started to crack and she began losing her balance. She quickly pulled back and shot another force at Haruka hitting Michiru in the process.

Kunzite, Nephlite and Zoicite stood tall and confronted Beryl as they combined their forces together to blast Beryl. Beryl stopped their force but the three kept strong in pushing it back.

Endymion finally got up after losing his balance during the Earthquake. He then realized Setsuna was out cold. Endymion glared at Beryl knowing very well that she had to have been the one that hurt her. He got to his feet and started to walk toward her but then realized a small bottle rolling away from Beryl. Endymion's eyes widen because he knew what it was.

The three guards couldn't hold on and got pushed away by Beryl's mighty force. The four guardians and the three Kou brothers made their presence known in the throne room as they all heard and felt the rumble of a battle.

Raye saw Kunzite on the ground along with his comrades. She had enough of Beryl. Raye was going to give her piece of her mind as her whole body radiated in a fiery color. Fury was her source of fire power and she aimed it straight at Beryl.

Beryl didn't see it coming from the girl and it slapped her in the face with a harsh burn on her left cheek. Beryl was furious for what the fiery guardian had done and she was going to get her back, but Beryl didn't expect another blow. This one from Mina, a strong electrifying wip slashed her hard on her side making her fall to the ground.

Laying on the ground in a tremendous amount of pain, Beryl saw the antidote on the floor and Endymion ready to grab it. She shot her arm out at pushed Endymion away. Endymion crashed into some wooden chairs breaking them.

"Let's fight her together," said Lita putting her hand down. The others agreed and join together to hit Beryl with everything they got. "Jupiter Power!"

"Mars Power!" shouted Raye.

"Venus Power!" Mina shouted.

"Mercury Power!" Amy yelled.

The force hit Beryl hard and hurt her even more but she pushed back their force. The girls stood their ground and continue to push back. Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya noticed the girls needed some help and decided to put their powers to work with them. The three stood behind them and each grabbed hold of the girls shoulders.

Taiki grabbed hold Amy's and through his mind somehow communicated with her making her feel calm and relax so she can focus her energy at Beryl.

Yaten grabbed hold of Mina's and he communicated with her through their minds, which helped her be stronger and stay focus.

Seiya grabbed hold of both Lita and Raye and helped them concentrate on finding Beryl's weak spot.

Uniting their powers together a big burst of energy hit Beryl so hard that she disappeared after they energy dissipated. The room shook violently again but Beryl was finally gone.

"We did it," said Raye breathing heavily.

"That was so cool," said Mina.

"It was incredible," said Amy.

"Ding dong the witch is dead," said Lita.

Endymion got up again and looked over to where he had seen the antidote. He doesn't find it. He continued to search for it like a mad man and finally finds it. It was an empty bottle. It had broken during the battle. Endymion bowed his head and closed his eyes.

AN: I know I'm evil. Live with it. LOL.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. White Princess.

Endymion slouched against the broken chairs and nodded his head. Then someone walked over to Endymion and knelt down next to him. He looked at Endymion and saw that Endymion was not as happy as the others were. Endymion then showed him a broken bottle.

"What's that?" asked the guy as he took a look at the bottle.

The others looked over to where Endymion and his blonde friend were. They all knew what Endymion had in his hands and their happiness of being rid of Beryl faded quickly.

"Oh no," said Raye as she tried to help Kunzite. He too looked up and saw the bottle in Endymion's hand.

"I didn't get it in time," said Endymion with his head bowed. "It was Serena's only chance and I blew it." He sighed and nodded his head.

"Endy don't say that," said his friend trying to shake him out of his low state. Endymion looked up at his friend.

"What are you doing here Andrew?"

"I…" Andrew looked at Lita who shyly blushed. Endymion saw her reaction and realized his reason. "I didn't know you were getting married. I'd hoped it was Serena, but when I found out…" Andrew stopped mid sentence knowing if he mention her name it would make Endymion even more depressed.

Haruka and Zoicite helped Setsuna up and she saw Endymion on the floor next to Andrew. She wanted to go up to him to hold him close to her, but decided against it. He looked so lost and sad. She knew that he was thinking of 'Her.' The woman he loved and the woman he lost.

Seiya saw that look in Endymion's face and knew how he felt. He too felt that way and felt guilty for never letting them have a chance. Now it was too late.

Hopelessness filled the room and no one said a word until Amy had an idea. She walked through the wrecked throne room and kneeled down at Endymion's side. Endymion turned to her as she took the bottle from his hand and held his hand with her other hand.

"If there is enough residue from the antidote we might be able to make some more," said Amy. Endymion's eyes brighten up. "I'll try my best to work on this. I'm not making any promises though."

"And I'll help you," said Taiki as walked over to the two.

"Thank you Amy," replied Endymion as he took her hands into his.

"You're welcome and Endymion it's not your fault." Taiki helped Amy up and the two walked out of the throne room. They headed to Amy's lab where they will attempt to replicate the antidote.

"Come on Endymion," said Andrew as he got up and gave his hand to Endymion to lift him up. He looked at everyone around him and walked passed them without a word.

"Endy," said Kunzite as Endymion walked right pass him. "Look at the bright side. At least you're not married to Beryl." Endymion didn't say anything as he continued onward. He glanced at Setsuna but her eyes didn't catch his until he was out of the throne room.

Endymion ended up at the indoor garden where Serena was placed. He looked at her frozen casket, fell to his knees and started to cry. Endymion tried to composed himself and stared at Serena through the frozen casket.

"It's all my fault," said Endymion. "If I only gotten it sooner."

"Endymion," said Kenji as he walked into the garden. Endymion looked up. "Don't blame yourself. Serena wouldn't want you to."

"It's not fair."

"Sometimes things are unfair but we have to live them. I know how you feel. Serenity was everything to me." Kenji walked over to Endymion's side and stopped in front of the casket. "She left me with an empty feeling inside me that I know could never be filled."

"What about Beryl?" Endymion looked up at Kenji.

"I think it was more the feeling of losing each others spouses that brought us together and I wanted Serena to know Earth, see the wonders of it. It was her mothers last wish." Kenji looked at Serena in her frozen casket and couldn't help but shed a tear then he sighed. "She looks just like her mother. Even in death she looks so…"

"Beautiful." Kenji had to agree with Endymion as he nodded his head and continued to stare at his daughter.

Setsuna walked over to the garden where Kenji and Endymion were and she over heard Endymion talking about Serena. She stopped to listen to what he had to say.

"I loved her so much," said Endymion with such passion.

"I know," said Kenji as he placed his hand on Endymion's shoulder. "I was hoping that you two would marry some day. You would have been a good husband to her."

"Maybe not." Endymion nodded his head. "I couldn't even protect her from this."

"You had no idea Beryl was out to get Serena. She had us all fooled. Is not your fault."

Setsuna looked down at the paper she was carrying then turned to go and bumped into Haruka. She looked at her and noticed that she seemed sad.

"What's wrong Setsuna?" asked Haruka.

"Nothing," replied Setsuna. She handed her the paper in her hand to Haruka. "Here give this to King Kenji."

"But Setsuna." Haruka watched her go and she looked at the paper. She was surprised at what the paper said.

Back inside, Endymion and Kenji kept talking about Serena.

"It's funny when I was at the alter with Beryl I thought that I would be thinking that by the time I said 'I do' Serena would be getting the antidote and she'd be alive but I wasn't."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking of…"

Just then Haruka entered the garden. The men looked at her as she approached Kenji with a paper in her hand.

"This is for you your highness," said Haruka handing him the paper.

"Haruka you don't have to call me that anymore," said Kenji. "I'm no longer King."

"I doubt that." Haruka smiled at the king as he opened the paper and read it. A smile crossed his face.

"How did you find this?"

"Setsuna found it. Beryl couldn't take it to her grave."

"Why didn't she bring it herself?" asked Endymion.

"She had other matters at hand."

Meanwhile, Mina walked down the hallway thinking about the events that have taken place. She couldn't think of one happy thing. She felt so sad about that until Yaten walked over to her. Mina half smiled at him as he approached her.

"You okay?" asked Yaten.

Mina thought to herself 'how does he know I'm not? I'm smiling.' Mina looked down as Yaten pulled her close to her and kissed her forehead. She then wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest.

"Mina," said Yaten. "I want to tell you something."

"What?" said Mina as she titled her to look into his intense green eyes.

"I don't want to be an idiot like Seiya and wait till the last minute to say how I really feel."

"Huh?"

"I love you."

Mina's blue eyes widen at his words. Her eyes began to water and she hoped that she wouldn't start crying in front him.

"I love the way your hair flows when you're walking. I love your blues eyes. I love your smile."

Mina blushed and smiled. Yaten lifted her chin, lean in, and kissed her lips. Mina was overjoyed and wrapped her arms around his neck to elongate the kiss. When they released they both smiled at each other.

"I love you too," said Mina. "I love your lips." Mina licks her lips as she said that. "And your eyes and I love your hair." She giggles at the last one.

Back at the indoor garden, the others gathered hoping that Amy and Taiki would come soon with some news on the antidote. Raye and Kunzite entered first then followed by Andrew and Lita. Ikuko also came and Kenji hugged her tight as they waited. Then Zoicite and Nephlite came in.

Seiya was outside of the garden and couldn't make up his mind if should enter or not. He knew if he did he'd end up getting teary and hurt more. He had hoped that Amy and Taiki were able to fulfill a miracle and remake the antidote. Seiya just wants Serena back even she'd never be his.

AN: Don't worry. I've got it all worked out. Updates will be coming pretty close to each others. But I see the reviews aren't coming close. LOL. Well, I hope you all enjoy my story that is still going strong and is holding all my other stories.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. White Princess.

Mina and Yaten were on their way to the garden when they spot Seiya as they are about to go into the garden. Seiya seems to be looking at the entrance to the garden thinking if he should go in or not. Mina nd Yaten look at each other and decide to stop to talk to him.

"Aren't you going in Seiya?" asked Mina curious to know his answer.

"Huh?" said Seiya pulled out of his thoughts. "Umm, no. I…" He scratched the back his neck.

"Seiya stop being an idiot," said Yaten.

"Hey!" said Seiya getting offended.

"Come on." Mina put her hand on his shoulder. "If you love her then lets go see her."

Seiya just caved and knew Yaten was right. He hated when his brother was right. Seiya rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and followed the two inside the garden hoping for the best.

Meanwhile in Setsuna's room, Setsuna was sitting on her bed thinking of her meetings with Endymion in the last couple days then at the events that occurred while fighting Beryl. She remembered when she first met him and his eyes diverted to her and he gently kissed her hand like a true prince charming. Setsuna blushed at that as she was thinking about it.

_"I'm Prince Endymion."_

The kiss to her hand was the most romantic thing any man has ever done to her. She turley felt like a princess and she at that moment wished she was his princess.

When he was in the Kings room and was going to set off to look for Serena, she knew he was a good man and that he would be perfect for Serena.

"_Earth's Prince," said Setsuna. "He is a wise choice for Serena."_

She remembered her girly faint and when he caught her. She'd never forget his scent and didn't even mind him holding her even longer since he did. Though, she was surprised by Nephlite's forwardness about what kind of girl Endymion would go for.

"_Well, if you want to know." Nephlite turned around to face her. Setsuna raised her eyebrows eager to know his reason for starring at her. "I was just thinking that you look like the type of girl that Endymion would go for."_

"_Huh?" Setsuna's eyes widen at his confession._

"_I've known Endy for many years. I should know."_

_Setsuna blushed a little but turned away hoping he didn't see her._

Then when she stopped the wedding. Her head was telling her 'stop the wedding because it's wrong to give Beryl the throne willingly with all the bad she has done', but heart was saying 'stop the wedding because I don't want him to marry her.'

_"Get your hands off him witch,"_

Setsuna breathed in as she remembered when he asked her 'what are you doing?' Her eyes connected with his and if they weren't in a battle she would of gone up to him and kissed him right there. She looked down and closed her eyes.

Someone knocked at the door interrupting her thoughts and Setsuna looked up. She saw Michiru peek in. Setsuna waved her hand assuring her that it was alright for her enter. Michiru walked in and faced Setsuna.

"Setsuna," said Michiru. "We're all meeting at the garden…"

"I don't want to go?" replied Setsuna with her head bowed down.

"Why?"

"It's too painful."

"Setsuna." She approached her to get a look at her face. "Serena could have a…" Michiru stopped for a second and she realized something. "This has nothing to do with Serena does it?"

"Michiru please go." Still not looking up.

"No. You love Endymion."

"No." Setsuna said this with pleading eyes hopping that they'd convince her not to repeat what she just said eventhough it was true.

"Yes, you do. It's written on your face."

"This is wrong." Setsuna nodded her head.

"Well of course…wait. What's that?" Michiru felt a strange vibe and started to look around.

"You felt it too." The two headed over to the balcony and looked towards the indoor garden.

Inside the indoor garden, everyone gathered as Amy and Taiki entered. Amy didn't look at all happy and everyone could tell there would be bad news to come. Taiki decided to speak for her.

"I'm sorry Endymion," said Taiki. "We did everything we could. There just wasn't enough to detect it."

Endymion sighed and approached Amy who has her head bowed down. He lifted her chin up and saw that her eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't cry Amy," said Endymion. "Thank you for trying." He hugged her and she cried on him for a bit.

"Wait!" said Mina raising her hand up like kindergartener. She pushed her way through the crowd and centered her self. "There might be a away. It's pretty slim but I know it should work." She walked over to Endymion and pulled him over to Serena's casket. Endymion had no idea what the blonde had in mind and he looked at her like if she were crazy.

"What?" asked Endymion.

"You love Serena, right?"

"Yes."

"Then true love will set her free. Love is the most powerful thing in the universe. Love first kiss. It just has to work."

"I don't know Mina." Endymion doubted Mina's suggestion and he nodded his head.

"It's worth a try. So go on. Kiss her."

"Okay."

Amy removed the ice covered from Serena and Endymion approached Serena. Everyone watched with baited breath. Endymion slowly lean down and captured Serena's lips with his. Seiya quickly turned away and at that moment Setsuna and Michiru entered the garden. Setsuna's gasped at the sight. Endymion pulled away and watched Serena for while. Nothing happen.

"Oh, no. I was sure it would work," said Mina disappointed that her theory of loves first kiss did not work. Endymion walked away and right at the entrance he saw Setsuna with sadness in her eyes.

"Setsuna," said Endymion.

"Something has gotta be wrong," said Mina as she scratched her head. Raye, Amy, Haruka and Michiru looked at her. They all felt something. Mina saw Seiya ready to head out of the garden. "Seiya wait!" She ran up to him and pulled him.

"Mina let go," said Seiya.

"No, you have to… for Serena." Mina's blue eyes looked at Seiya's and he couldn't say no to her. Mina smiled and pulled him along towards Serena's casket. Everyone looked at him as Mina pushed him over to the casket. Endymion turned around and walked over to the two.

"What are you doing?" asked Endymion to the two.

"Endymion Seiya loves Serena," said Mina.

"What?" Endymion was in shocked at this as he glared at Seiya.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag," said Yaten to Taiki. Taiki smacks him upside the head. "Ouch!"

"You two always fought. You were at each others throats every minute you've known each other. How could you possibly…"

"And he loved every minute," said Yaten.

"Yaten!" yelled Seiya giving him a glare. "I may have loved her, but she didn't love me."

"You don't know that," said Mina giving Seiya's hand a tight squeeze and reassuring him with her eyes. "Do this for Serena."

Seiya looked at Endymion who was in shock at this whole revelation then he looked at Serena. He nodded his head, sighed and approached Serena. Seiya lean in slowly and caressed his lips against Serena's. He pulled back and nothing happen then he looked at everyone with his head bowed.

"I'm sorry," said Seiya as he turned to everyone. " It didn't work." He then saw everyone gasp and look surprised.

"Seiya," called a faint voice from a distance. Seiya knew that voice but he couldn't believe he was hearing it. He turned around slowly and there he saw her fully awake. His beautiful angel was alive and she was calling his name. He breathed in slowly and walked up to her. They hugged immediately with Seiya letting out some tears of joy. He closed his eyes to smell her scent, which he missed so much.

As they pulled apart, Serena smiled at him and caressed his cheek. Everyone gathered closely around the two and were glad to have Serena back. Then Serena looked up looking pass Seiya. A look of fear formed in her eyes, which Seiya noticed and became concern about it.

AN: I know it's short but I wanted to end the chapter here. Suspense. LOL.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

White Princess.

"You've found a way to bring her back," said a voice behind Seiya. His eyes widen as he felt terrified knowing who it came from. "Don't worry princess I'll make sure you don't come back this time."

Seiya slowly turned around and saw Beryl enter the garden. Everyone else turned and were in shocked to see her alive. Seiya shielded Serena with himself, but Setsuna decided to be the first to strike at Beryl.

Beryl caught her before hand and used her powers on her levitating her into the air. She brought her closer to her and grabbed hold of her throat throttling her. Haruka and Michiru, closest to her, tried to attack Beryl but she was ready for that as she blasted them away.

Endymion was really worried. He watched as Setsuna struggled in Beryl's grasped. Beryl saw the fear in Endymion's eyes and realized something. She saw that Setsuna was looking at Endymion, too. An evil grin crossed her face and she looked up at Setsuna.

"So it was you," said Beryl. "You were the white princess that Zoicite had foreseen who would to taken my throne. Well, that isn't going to happen now." She tighten her grip.

"No!" said Serena. "Setsuna!"

"Seiya protect Serena," said Endymion stepping forward. "Get her out of here."

"But…" said Seiya not liking Endymion for telling him what to do.

"Now!"

Seiya only glared at Endymion as he took Serena away. They two met with Kenji and Ikuko and headed for the back door of the garden.

Endymion looked around and saw some long stem red roses. He picked them up and throw them like daggers at Beryl. They hurt her scratching her hand and her face. She dropped Setsuna and Endymion quickly ran to catch her before she hit the ground.

"You fool," said Beryl turning to Endymion. "You could have had everything with me and you chose her." Beryl pointed at Setsuna who was unconscious. Endymion's eyes widen at what Beryl just said and he just realized something. He had strong feelings for Setsuna even though he's only met her once. Beryl began to build an energy ball in her hand. "It's too bad she won't live long enough."

Suddenly from the other side the garden the guardians powered up and shot with force at Beryl with their powers.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage," said Amy.

"Mars Flame Sniper," said Raye.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," said Lita.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash," said Mina.

Beryl was pushed away from Endymion and Setsuna. Endymion covered Setsuna as the guardians continued to force Beryl away. He quickly picked her and headed for the back door of the garden. Beryl saw that he was getting away and with a waved her hand she shielded her surroundings. An invisible wall began to surround the garden.

Serena, Seiya, Kenji and Ikuko were heading back to the palace when something stopped them. Serena didn't pay attention to the strange effect which made Seiya stop, but Serena kept going and hit something that sent her back. Seiya quickly went to her side.

"Are you okay?" asked Seiya helping her up.

"What is that?" asked Serena. She picked up a rock and threw it. The rock bounced back.

"It's shield. Beryl must of…"

"You knew it was there and you didn't tell me." Serena hits Seiya and pushed him away. Kenji and Ikuko walked up to Serena. Serena quickly hugs her dad.

"Oh Serena," said Kenji with tears in his eyes. Serena then sees Endymion running over to them carrying Setsuna in his arms.

"Endymion," called Serena as she ran up to him. Seiya watched her and didn't like where this was going. Endymion laid Setsuna on the floor. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so," said Endymion who then glared at Seiya.

"Beryl's put a shield," said Seiya. "We're stuck." Endymion looked at the shield then at Serena and Setsuna.

Back inside the garden house, the guardians were holding strong and Michiru and Haruka finally joined them.

"World Shaking!" said Haruka.

"Deep Submerge!" said Michiru

"You can't hold on forever," yelled Beryl as she kept pushing back.

Zoicite, Nephlite and Kunzite join the girls just as Beryl let out a powerful blow forcing Raye, Mina and Lita down. Taiki, Yaten and Andrew helped the girls up and pulled them away from the battle field. As they headed out of the garden house they saw the shield that Beryl had put up.

"She's gotten stronger," said Taiki as he helped Lita over to where Serena, Endymion, Seiya and Kenji and Ikuko were with Setsuna still out cold.

"You guys," said Serena running over to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but the girls can't keep it up," said Lita as she slides down to the ground.

"We need to go back," said Raye trying to pull away from Andrew.

"No, Raye," said Serena as she grabbed her arm. "Please don't. I don't want to lose you. Please don't go."

"Serena." Raye looked at those sad blue eyes about to burst into tears. She knew with that look on her face that she couldn't leave.

"Maybe you guys could help them," said Mina facing Yaten. "But you'll need this." Mina limps away from Yaten. "Serena give me your hand."

"Huh?" said Serena.

"Trust me." Mina looked at Raye and she stood up as well. The three held hands and concentrated with Serena being the last to do so. Each held their hands up and a sword appeared in their hands.

"Neat trick," said Endymion.

"The swords of light," said Setsuna. Everyone turned their heads toward Setsuna. "We need all the power we can get." Endymion walked over to Setsuna and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" asked Endymion. Setsuna nods her head.

"The swords of light," said Kenji. "Incredible. I thought they were a myth."

"Only true guardians can bestow the sword of light."

"But I'm not a guardian," said Serena.

"That's not true Serena," said Setsuna. "You are the guardian of all guardians in the universe. As was your mother before you. You are keeper of the Silver Emporium Crystal, which resides within you just like it resided within your mother."

"Why didn't I know of this? How come I needed guardians to protect me if I'm one of them?"

"You have yet to come to your powers. You're teachings here on Earth were to help you focus your power and learn to wield it."

"Who are the swords for?" asked Endymion. "They can't go out there and fight Beryl. The girls are too weak now and I'm not letting Serena out my sight." Seiya glared at him and Setsuna bowed her head.

"The swords aren't for us to use," said Raye. "We bestow them to great warriors."

"I've got my own sword. Thanks."

"Me too," said Andrew.

Mina walked over to Yaten and handed him her sword to him. He took the sword with pride and as he swirled it around it glowed.

"I bestow the sword of light to you Yaten," said Mina then she nods at Raye who approached Taiki.

"I bestow the sword of light to you Taiki," said Raye. Taiki took hold of the sword and looked at it in awe. Raye looked at Serena and Serena looked at Seiya who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I…I bestow the sword of light to you Seiya Kou," said Serena looking into his eyes as she handed him the sword. Seiya hesitated a little but accepted the sword.

The Kou brothers stepped up and bowed to the girls who had given them the swords. Then as they turned to go into the fight they see Amy, Haruka and Michiru being blasted out of the garden house and crashing on the ground in front of them.

"AMY!" yelled the girls and Taiki.

"HARUKA MICHIRU!" yelled Setsuna and Serena. The were crying for them and almost fell apart. Endymion held Setsuna. It felt like the only thing he could do to comfort her even though he didn't feel like he should be comforting her.

Serena was hurt the most as she tried to go to the girls but Seiya stopped her. He held back and Endymion was glad he did since he had his hands full with Setsuna and couldn't have stopped Serena.

"Stop it!" yelled Serena with tears streaming down her face. "Please. Leave them alone. It's me you want."

"Oh but I do find joy in hurting those dear to you," said Beryl as she blasted Zoicite, Kunzite and Nephlite. "It's so much fun."

"Kunzite," yelled Raye who was about to run to him but was held back by Mina and Lita.

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten stood tall in front of Serena and ready to take on Beryl. She saw them challenge her and accepted with an evil grin.

"Remember what we learned," said Taiki. Yaten nodded his head and the two looked over at Seiya who was not nodding his head. "Seiya. You remember, right?"

"Um…" said Seiya.

"He was too busy messing Endymion's chances with Serena that he never paid any attention," said Yaten.

"Seiya," said Taiki.

"I'm sorry," said Seiya. "I was... I didn't know it would be important."

"You may have the power to bring your pretty princess Serena back but you'll never have the power to defeat me," said Beryl as she grin at the guys and gathered up a lot of energy in her hand. "You three are nothing and I'll do you all a favor and end your pathetic lives right now."

AN: No I'm not finish yet. I'm still going strong. You should all praised me cause this is the only the story I've been updating. I have like five other ones not finish. I need to get back to them but I just love this story. LOL. Thanks so much for the reviews and I'm sorry that the couples are not to your liking.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. White Princess.

Taiki, Yaten and Seiya held their swords high and were ready to strike at Beryl with all they got. The three charged surprising Beryl and each getting a clean cut at her from different sides. Beryl raised her hand up and created a double edged sword.

"Now lets make the play grounds fair," said Beryl as she twirled her sword around and the guys surrounded her. They stroke but Beryl blocked every hit and they pulled back to regroup as they had done the tactic three times.

"We're not getting through," said Taiki out of breath.

"We need to distract her," said Yaten.

"Any ideas?" asked Seiya. The two brothers looked at Seiya. "Why are you looking at me for?"

"She has to have a weak point," said Taiki. "We need to find it and we get her."

The guys stroke again and again, but Beryl blocked their every move. This time she scratched Seiya on the shoulder. He pulled back and grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Seiya!" yelled Serena feeling worried for him.

Yaten and Taiki attacked Beryl, while she watched Seiya pull back to look at his wound. Beryl was surprised but blocked them. Seiya then decided to charge her and aimed for her gut. Beryl could see Seiya in the corner of her eye and decided to twirl her double sword around pushing back Yaten and Taiki and tackling Seiya's as he arrived missing her. The three went down hard and their swords went flying across the yard.

"Seiya!" Serena rushed over to his side. Mina, Lita and Raye rushed over to Yaten and Taiki and they pulled them out of the battle.

Andrew and Endymion readied themselves to fight Beryl. They had their swords raised and started the attack with no warning. The two were expert swordsmen and were giving Beryl a run for her money as she struggled to block their every hit.

Beryl started to get stronger as she continued to follow their strategic movements. Andrew and Endymion were falling back and left themselves open for a blow. Beryl took that chance and ran her sword. Setsuna saw this and quickly called upon her staff and with it blocked Beryl's attack. She then stood in fighting stance in front of Endymion and Andrew.

"You want to play with the big boys," said Beryl as she glared at Setsuna. The three attacked with force and together were able to unarm Beryl. Her double edged sword went flying across the yard. She was not pleased when that happen and so she improvised. "Let's play with fire." She powered up a fire ball in her bare hands.

Endymion and Andrew weren't ready to take such a shot but Setsuna was. She placed herself in between them and twirled her staff. Endymion watched as Setsuna's staff diverted the fire ball Beryl sent their way.

"Wow," said Andrew. "She's good."

"That she is," replied Endymion finding her very appealing for her extraordinary bravery. Endymion liked that in a woman.

"You are getting on my last nerve," said Beryl getting riled up about Setsuna. She then started to through more fire balls but this time much faster. Endymion and Andrew tried to avoid them. Some of the fire balls were too fast and they had to throw themselves to the side. At that time the guys loose their swords and became weaponless. Endymion looked up and saw that Setsuna was still standing and a fire ball was heading toward her. Setsuna couldn't avoid it so she dove to the ground and landed next to Endymion. "Now that's more like it."

Beryl started to approach Serena. Serena tried to get away from her but she had no where else to go because of the force field. She looked around to try to find something to defend herself from Beryl but to no avail. Serena was frighten and she had no clue what do next.

"Beryl stand back," said Kenji as he stood in front his daughter.

"Daddy no," said Serena.

"You've gone too far for some stupid throne."

"It's all I've ever wanted all my life," said Beryl. "Not you or any princess in the universe is going to stop me from getting that."

"Wanting something you don't deserve," said Ikuko. "It's wrong Beryl. You know that. You didn't use to be like this. You once were kind and you once knew how to love."

"Love is weak."

"You loved King Endymion and you loved King Kenji. How could you not. They were both wonderful men to you. You just couldn't handle letting go of being Queen. You loved it too much and that became a horrible monster in you."

"A monster. Is that what you see. I'll show you a monster." Beryl's eyes turned fiery red and she glowed red as well. She shot out fire balls from her hands again.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Serena pushing her father and Ikuko away from the fire balls. She threw herself to the ground to dodge them as well. Serena looked up and saw Beryl start to walk up to her.

"You meatball headed twerp. You'll never defeat me," said Beryl. "You'll see all the ones you love die before you and then you will die a very long death. I would surely enjoy it."

Serena glared at Beryl and quickly got up limping a little. She breathed heavily and tried her best to be brave.

"Here Serena," said Raye tossing her a sword. Serena for some strange reason caught the sword in her hands. She looked at it then looked at Beryl.

"I don't know how to use this," said Serena. She pointed it at Beryl and Beryl just laughed at the way she was holding the sword. Beryl fired up a fire ball in her hand and was ready to throw it at her. Serena's eyes widen as the fiery ball came flying toward her. She dropped her hand that had the sword but with her other hand she tried to shield herself from the fire ball.

"Serena!" all of her friend cried out as the ball came closer to her and she didn't move away from it. Seiya got up and was about to run to her when a bright light blinded him and everyone around. He saw the fire ball stop in mid air and a burst of powerful energy coming from Serena's hand.

Serena looked up and saw what she was doing. She was amazed at her newfound power. Beryl was in disbelief that she could hold such great power within her. Serena then moved her arm and the fire ball returned to Beryl. She dodged it and glared at Serena.

"The white princess has power," said Beryl. "Lets see how you'll do with electricity." Beryl raised her hands up and electrical charges went through her hands. She blasted the electricity at Serena, but this time Serena was ready. She wasn't scared at all and she held her sword up. As the electrical charge came toward her she sliced it with her sword. Then Serena charged taking Beryl by surprise as she became in shock that she blocked her blast of electricity. The sword hit Beryl in the gut and as it went in Serena let go of the sword feeling horrified that she did such a deed. She pulled back as Beryl's dress began to stain with blood and she looked at the sword. Beryl tried to reach out for Serena but Serena continued to back away.

Seiya finally reached Serena's side and hugged her. He soothed her as she began to cry. Beryl held the sword and tried to pull it out but then decided on something more devious. She saw that Seiya had his back to her and her finger nails extended. Using them as daggers she pointed them at his back.

"Seiya watch out," said Endymion who noticed Beryl wicked move. Seiya saw the nails coming but it was too late to move so he covered Serena. The nails stung his back. He winced as they pierced his skin.

"Seiya!" yelled Serena. She grabbed hold of him but Seiya decided to turn around and face Beryl who had a wicked smile. He then started to walk over to her. "Seiya what are you doing?" Seiya grabbed hold of the sword in Beryl's gut, which she still had a hold on and plunged it more into her. Beryl yelled in pain and finally took her last breaths. She fell over to the side. The force field immediately dropped. Serena walked over to Seiya and hugged him.

Endymion watched the two and sighed. He knew right from then that Serena would be happy with Seiya at her side. He never could of imagined it but fate won the war. Although he once loved Serena, he was willing to give her up for her happiness.

Andrew walked up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. He knew his friend was bummed out about not having Serena for himself. Andrew smiled at Endymion then looked at Setsuna who was walking over to Serena.

"You'll bounce back," said Andrew as he winked at him and walked away leaving Endymion to think about what his friend meant.

Everyone returned to the palace to go to the infirmary. The girls were with their guys. Mina with Yaten as she bandaged his head. Lita with Andrew as she bandaged his arm. Raye with Kunzite as she cleaned his wounds on his face very gently. Amy with Taiki as she bandaged his hand.

The infirmary was too crowded so Serena decided to take Seiya to her room. He sat on her bed and took off his shirt. Serena approached him with something in her hand as Seiya's back faced her.

"This will only hurt a little bit," said Serena as she started to pull out Beryl's nails from his back with tweezers. Seiya winced in pain as she pulled out one. "Eww gross. I hope their not poisonous."

"Not making me feel better Serena," said Seiya.

"Well, if you hadn't been stupid enough and gotten out of the way."

"Stupid. Ouch."

"Yes, Seiya. You don't always have to be the hero. I didn't want to lose you and…" Serena started to sob.

"Oh, Serena." Seiya turned around and hugged her. "You won't lose me ever. I'll never leave you." Serena stopped her sobs.

"I love you Seiya Kou."

"I love you Serena Tsukino." Seiya wiped Serena's tears away and kissed her lips.

AN: AWWWW. So cute. Sorry to those who wanted Endymion and Serena. It was already planned as Seiya and Serena. To those love the couple, what ya think? LOL.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. White Princess.

It was a beautiful day and the garden was adorned with decorated flowers and sorts of ribbons. An event was taken place and everyone was there. Music could be heard, a soft tempo, and down an aisle stood Serena and Endymion.

"Endymion the ring," said Serena hitting him in the elbow. Endymion looked nervous as he pulled out from his pocket a small golden band.

"Oh, yeah," said Endymion feeling sheepish about zoning out. "Sorry." He handed it to the priest to have it blessed.

"Why are you so jittery?"

"I don't know." He turned around looking out at the crowd and caught glance at Setsuna. "I guess weddings get me nervous." He turned back around to face the priest.

"Well, it's not your wedding."

The priest coughed to get their attention and a couple people in the crowd laughed a bit. Serena and Endymion stopped talking and turned their attention to the priest. The priest then continued with the ceremony after he had blessed the golden band he handed it to King Kenji who then faced Ikuko dressed in white.

"I Kenji take you Ikuko to be my wife, for better or for worst, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death to us part," said Kenji holding Ikuko's hand and placing the ring on her finger. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Serena then handed a golden band to the priest to be blessed then the priest handed it to Ikuko.

"I Ikuko take you Kenji to my husband, for better or for worst, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death to us part," said Ikuko placing the ring on Kenji's finger.

"Is there anybody here that does not wish these two be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," said the priest. "Well, then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The two kissed and everyone stood and applauded for their nuptials. It was a beautiful ceremony that was planned in a couple weeks. Thanks to Serena and girls, they were able to make the garden look incredible, the food taste delightful, and the music sound heavenly. Serena was happy that finally her father had found someone he could truly grow old with.

"You're dad looks so happy," said Endymion standing beside Serena. "Do you think we would have been happy if we've gotten married?"

"I don't know," replied Serena as she turned to him. "It could of worked." She kept looking at her father who had the biggest smile on his face as he greeted his guest.

"But you'd never would have been truly happy."

"Endymion." Serena sighed. "I'll always love you. Anyways, I'm sure you would found a way to make me happy." Serena gave him a grin and looked him up and down.

"Serena you promised me we'd never talk about that."

"I know but I was crossing my fingers." Serena smiled. "Besides you are so love struck that not even that would convince me right now. And if you don't tell her how you feel you're going to lose her forever."

"What are you talking about Serena?" Endymion tried to act coy and started to get a little nervous.

"I think she loved you before she met you."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked about you. I sent her letters every month and pictures too. She thought you were the most handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on and she is obviously right. Every girl wants you."

Serena's comment made Endymion laugh as he brushed some of his hair back with his hand. He then glanced away a little and saw Setsuna hugging King Kenji. She wore a lilac evening gown that reached her ankles with a set beautiful lilac heels in a darker shade. Her hair was up in a half bun while the rest of her hair cascaded along her back. Endymion sighed as he turned his attention back at Serena.

"See," said Serena making her point about him being love struck.

Seiya walked over to the two. He could tell that the two were engrossed in a conversation and were staring at something or someone. He decided to find out what or who it was and caught on pretty quick. Seiya turned to Serena.

"So, Endy how you holding up?" said Seiya patting Endymion on the shoulder.

"Seiya!" said Serena slapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm good," replied Endymion. "I'm real happy for you guys. Really. The funny thing though I always thought that…well never mind."

"Thought what?"

"Why don't I leave you two manly men alone while I'll congratulate my dad," said Serena as she left the two.

Seiya looked at Endymion who was trying to avoid him but Seiya was not about to give up. Endymion had something to say and he is going to get it out of him.

"Endymion what were you going to say?" asked Seiya.

"I just…" Endymion said as he sighed. "Well, you with your long hair and…you never hung around any girls but Serena…I kind of thought you were…"

"No." Seiya nodded his head. "Maybe Yaten but not me."

"Alright I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Seiya crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes at Endymion.

"It's okay." Seiya nods his head. "So when are you going to ask Setsuna out?"

"Seiya."

On the other side of the garden, Setsuna was talking to the girls when Hatoru came over to Setsuna. The two hugged and were happy to see each other again.

"Setsuna you are so pretty as always," said Hatoru. "The wedding was so beautiful. The king seems very pleased."

"Yes, that he is," said Setsuna as she turned her head to catch a of glimpse of Endymion. Hatoru noticed this and decided to throw her curb ball.

"So ever think about getting married Setsuna?"

"Huh?" Setsuna was brought out of her daze at watching Endymion. "What are you talking about Hatoru? I certainly couldn't think of that. I have many responsibilities to attend to."

"Well, some day." Hatoru smiled and she looked at Prince Endymion. "Maybe a prince like Endymion."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know but you've been staring at him all through the wedding and our conversation just now."

"I was not." Setsuna bit her lip and tired hard to think of something to change the subject.

"I think he's interested."

"How do you know that?"

"He's been staring at you all day, too."

Setsuna looked at Endymion who quickly diverted his gaze to someone else. Her eyes widen and she blushes finding out that Endymion was staring at her.

"Setsuna," called King Kenji as he walked over with his new bride Ikuko at his side. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it your highness?" asked Setsuna.

"Ikuko and I've decided to live at the Moon Kingdom."

"You will."

"Yes, she's very excited to see our Kingdom. With that being said it relieves you from your duties as associate ruler."

"I think that Moon people are going to be very happy to have you back your highness." Setsuna bowed to the King.

"Yes, I do so miss my people." He pulled Ikuko close to him. "I'd would really appreciate that you'd stay here on Earth with the rest of the guardians and Serena. You all seem to get a long so well and it may benefit you more than you know."

"I'll stay for Serena, your highness."

Meanwhile from across the garden near the rose bushes, Endymion and Seiya were still chatting about something that Seiya was trying to get Endymion to admit to. Andrew walked over to Endymion.

"So, that was a nice wedding," said Andrew.

"Yeah," replied Endymion as he turned to Andrew. "When did you and Lita get in involve?"

"Oh, it was that day you invited me to the jousting tournament." Andrew glanced around to find Lita in the crowd. She was wearing a light pink dress with coral strapless heels. She stood taller then everyone which is always the case with her. "I saw her in the crowd. She was beautiful. I guess it was love at first sight. You should know how that feels, ha Endy."

"Huh?"

"He is little too dense," said Seiya. "I think we have to move on to plan C."

"What was plan B?"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Endymion.

"Endy are you just going to stand around like an idiot and let the girl of your dreams leave Earth or are you going to tell her how you feel?"

Endymion was surprised at how up front Andrew was. He brushed his hand through his hair and glanced at Setsuna who was finishing her talk with the King. She turned around and Endymion found his way over to her side stopping her. Setsuna was surprise to see him and so up close that it almost made her blush right in front of him.

"Can we talk?" asked Endymion.

"Okay," replied Setsuna. Endymion took her hand and led her away from the commotion of the reception.

"I know that you're going back to the Moon Kingdom…"

"Endymion…"

"Just hear me out. This kind of thing doesn't happen everyday and I can't help the way I feel about you even at this very moment I just want…"

Setsuna leaned in and kissed Endymion on the lips gently. She caressed his cheek and enjoyed the sweet kiss that was long awaited. As the two released they didn't seem surprised at each other because they both wanted that kiss.

"I'm in love with you Setsuna." Endymion caressed her cheek and she couldn't help but blush. She touched his hand and smiled.

"I'm in love with you, too." The two kissed again but this time more passionate and longer than the first time. After they released, they had realized they weren't alone. From behind some bushes a couple heads peeked out. Then they all came from behind the bush and cheered for the couple. This kind of attention made the couple blush and Setsuna tried to hid her blushing face by leaning on Endymion's chest. Endymion held her close.

AN: I hope you all like this. Endy and Setsuna. It could happen. Help me think of another chapter you guys. I'm running out of ideas. LOL. I've got another story in mind but I gotta finish this one.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

White Princess.

King Kenji had left for the Moon Kingdom and now Earth belongs to Prince Endymion. With a very wise associate ruler at his side, Setsuna, he's surely do a fine job at ruling. He'd hoped that someday in the near future that Setsuna would wish to be his Queen.

Raye and Kunzite were watching as the possible future King and Queen looked over demands of the kingdom in the throne room. Kunzite wrapped his arms around Raye and she was happy to feel his warmth as she leaned her head against his chest. Then she turned to him and looked up.

"Those two are next in line to get married," said Raye with a smirk. "Just wait and see."

"Really," said Kunzite. "You really believe that."

"Yes."

"What are you some sort of psychic?"

"No, I just know."

"Maybe someone else will be next in line."

"Why would you say that?"

Kunzite pulled out a ring from his pocket and showed it Raye. It was golden band with a very big ruby stone in the middle. Raye's eyes widen at the sight then she looked at Kunzite who was smiling and started to get down on one knee.

"Will you marry me Raye Hino?"

"Kunzite I…" She touched the ring. "Yes!" Kunzite placed the ring on her finger and they embraced.

Meanwhile, Yaten and Mina were laying in the gazebo in the garden outside. The two were hiding out. The day was so beautiful. The clouds were scarce and the blue sky was a deep blue. Mina had her hand laid down on her sides and Yaten decided to lay his hand next to hers. He then grabbed hers and Mina looked at him as she felt him grab her hand.

Mina lifted herself up and turned to Yaten. She smiled at him and lean in closer. Yaten touched her chin with his other hand and captured her lips with his. Their kiss was interrupted by a laughter from the garden. They released and looked towards the garden. There they saw Seiya and Serena running around like children.

"Seiya stop it," said Serena smiling at him. "You know that's my weak spot."

"I'm happy to find some more," said Seiya and he grabbed her pulling her close to him. Serena laughed then looked at the forest beyond the gates of the palace. She got a little serious and stayed quiet for a while. "What's the matter?"

"I want to show you something," said Serena as she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him out of the palace gates and into the forest. Seiya felt a little worried that she was leading him into the forest but he trusted her completely. They finally arrived at their destination. It was where a little house laid between the trees and shrubbery. It was the same house the girls had stayed in when they were in the forest.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Serena.

"Yes," replied Seiya.

"This is where the girls and I stayed when were hiding out from Beryl."

"You girls were lucky to find this place." Seiya took a good look at it when suddenly Serena heard something and turned away from the house.

"Serena…" said a distant voice that echoed through the forest. The voice was so familiar as she followed where it was coming from. Seiya quickly went after her and before Seiya could catch up to Serena they both saw a brilliant light before them. Both shielded their eyes and waited till the light dimmed out a bit to see what was the cause of the light.

Before them stood a beautiful woman dressed in a lavender gown that seem to glow as the suns rays hit her. Even her strawberry blonde hair glisten. Serena was astonished and she remembered who she was.

"Mother?" said Serena. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, my dear Serena," replied the angelic being in front of them. "I am your mother. Oh, how I missed you so."

"I don't believe it. Beryl fooled me once."

"Oh, sweet heart. Beryl is long gone. She'll never hurt you again. I promise." The beautiful woman stepped forward, but stumbled a little. Seiya saw that and knew the woman had to be Serena's mother. She is elegant, and kind and sweet and also a klutz.

"Like mother like daughter," said Seiya as he stepped forward to lend a hand to Serenity. She stepped down and walked over to Serena. Serena still couldn't believe it and she was holding back her tears. Serenity caressed Serena's cheek and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. Serena closed her eyes and remembered that her mother use to do that when she was little. Caressing her cheek and pushing away a strand of her golden locks.

"It is you," said Serena. "Mother." Serena attacked her in a hug. Serenity didn't hold back and hugged her just as tight. Serena let out her tears.

"Oh, my baby. You've gone through so much but you have found someone to share your life with. How you two met once again I couldn't imagine it would happen."

"What are you talking about mother? I've never met Seiya until I went to Earth."

"That's not exactly true Serena. You met him long ago when you two were little babies. He and his brothers were making their way to the Earth when they and their family stopped by the Moon Kingdom. You don't remember because you were infants but from the moment you two met you had a connection. I knew that someday you two would meet again and I was right."

"We were destined?" asked Serena.

"That's right." Queen Serenity nodded with a smile.

"Wow," said Seiya. "I feel important."

"That you are Seiya Kou. I trust you to take care of my daughter."

"I promise." Seiya bowed down to Serenity. "I love her with all my heart. I'll keep her safe."

"I know you will." Serenity smiled at the young couple and began to glow. "Now I must go."

"Please don't leave," said Serena.

"Serena you know I can't stay. You're not alone in this world anymore. You have Seiya."

Seiya grabbed hold of Serena's hand and kissed it. Serena blushed at his kind gesture then turned to look at her mother who was beginning to fade.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I'll always be with you my dear." Serenity pointed at Serena and a small light jumped off from her fingers falling over on Serena's chest making appear a beautiful heart shape pendant. Serena touched it as it shimmered in her hands. "Be safe." Serenity faded away into a bright light and soon it was gone.

Serena looked sad as she clutched to the pendant her mother left her. She looked up and saw Seiya with a concern expression on his face. Her eyes were stricken with tears that would fall at any moment.

"Are you okay?" asked Seiya. He pulled her closer and she hugged him tightly. She breathed in his scent and calmed herself. Seiya rubbed her back to soothe her. Serena then looked up at him and gave him an innocent smile. "Come we better go. It's getting dark. The others might get worried."

"I want to stay here," said Serena holding his hand and not wanting to move.

"What?" Serena looked at the old cottage before them. She then pulled him along towards the door. Serena leaned against the door frame and Seiya opened the door. He leaned in to her but took her by surprise by lifting her up. She giggled as Seiya carried over the threshold and closed the door behind him. Seiya laid Serena on one of the beds and Serena pulled him by his shirt closer to her. Their lips collided as Seiya climbed on top of Serena.

Back at the palace, Serena's friends were wondering where she could be. They each tried to contact her through their minds but only received exactly what Serena was feeling at that moment.

"Ohhh!" Mina yelled out. Yaten was surprised that she just yell for no reason. She turned to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Yaten.

"Yes." She smiled at him then kissed him lightly on the lips. "But not as good as Serena."

"They haven't come back. Are they in trouble?"

"Nope. She's in very good hands. I don't think we need to wait for them." The two were still in the gazebo looking at the stars. Mina got up and helped Yaten up too. "I want to take a nice warm bath." She exited the gazebo leaving Yaten then she stopped and turned around. "Want to help." Yaten's smile turned into a smirk as he joined her and the two headed into the palace.

Raye too tried to contact Serena and she got a shocking surprise with what she felt. She knew it wasn't pain. It's was pleasure and she wished she was Serena at that moment.

"Anything from them?" asked Kunzite. Raye quickly turned around. "We searched all the grounds. Where could they be?"

"They're alright," said Raye. "No need to worry." Kunzite walked over to Raye as she grabbed hold of him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Kunzite loved the mood Raye was in and decided to take advantage. He picked her and Raye's legs wrapped around Kunzite's hips. The two were still lip locking as Kunzite carried Raye over to her bed.

Lita found her intense reaction of Serena when trying to communicate with her invigorating while she made a midnight snack in the kitchen. She closed her eyes and began to feel the sensation that Serena was feeling. It felt like hands were grabbing her hold of her waist and this caught her by surprise. Lita opened her eyes and realized that Andrew had come behind her and grabbed hold of her waist. She laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Andrew. Lita turned around to face Andrew with a butter knife in one hand.

"Nothing," said Lita with a smile. She then leaned in and kissed Andrew's lips. "You hungry?"

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Andrew.

"A little I guess, but I know Serena's safe."

"That's good to know."

"But…I don't know about you." Lita gave him sly smile then placed the butter knife down. Andrew's eyes widen at her remark then Lita heads down. A couple seconds later her hand grabbed hold of Andrew's shirt pulling down with her.

Setsuna opened her eyes after feeling all the pleasures that Serena was feeling while trying to contact her. Endymion walked in as she opened her eyes and he could tell with her expression that something was up.

"Are you okay?" asked Endymion walking up to her.

"Yes," replied Setsuna trying to push all the wonderful feelings that Serena was feeling out of her mind. They seem to provoke her for some strange reason and being in the same room as Endymion was not a good thing when feeling those type of feelings. "I was just contacting Serena. They're safe I assure you." Setsuna tried to move away from Endymion so she walked passed him casually.

"That's good." Endymion turned around and followed Setsuna with his eyes. "Okay, um. Goodnight." Endymion then walked by Setsuna and she was surprised that he didn't make a move on her. She knew she wasn't very good at hiding stuff.

"Endymion." Endymion turned around to face Setsuna. She walked up to him, grabbed hold of his head with both hands and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. She released and pulled away to breath but Endymion didn't let her take that breath as he grabbed her lips with his own.

Haruka was furious sitting on a chair next to the window as Michiru came out of the shower in a bathrobe. She had contacted Serena and had felt all of Serena's excitement. Michiru had felt it too but she was happy for Serena.

"Oh, Haruka your little crush on the princess will never be over," said Michiru.

"Didn't take him long to get his hands on her," said Haruka. She folded her arms over her chest. Michiru faced Haruka and sat down on her lap. She placed her hands on Haruka's shoulders. "Are you jealous?"

"No, I am not because I know your heart belongs to me." Michiru grabbed Haruka's hands and placed them on her chest.

"Well, aren't you the romantic." Haruka smiled.

"I thought you'd like it." Michiru smiled back

Amy too received a shocking experienced from Serena and it made her blush. Taiki walked in the room and saw Amy blush. He smiled at her thinking that he can still make her blush just by walking into the room.

"I still have that affect on you," said Taiki. Amy smiled and blushed even redder.

"Serena is okay," said Amy trying to change the subject. "She's with Seiya after all, so I know she's safe. They're staying at the little cottage we stayed at when we went looking for Serena in the woods."

"Oh, must be cozy. Wrapped up by the fire drinking coco. Close to a love one…" Taiki then put two and two together. "They are more than okay."

"Taiki." Amy could read Taiki's mind with the comment he just said. She then laughed.

"Want to get cozy?" Amy's eyes widen at his comment and her cheeks turned bright red again.

Back at the cottage, Seiya and Serena were asleep under some blankets they found. Serena had her head on Seiya's chest and her arm around him. Seiya too had his arms around her. The two stirred awake and looked at each other.

"Seiya," said Serena. "Marry me."

"Hey," said Seiya. "You stole my line." They both laughed.

"I love you." Serena leaned in and kissed his lips.

"I love you, too." Serena laid her head back on Seiya's chest. She could hear his heart thumping so fast that it was music to her ears. Seiya stroked Serena's odangos, which were lopsided from sleeping on them. "I think I should ask your father first."

"I guess, but you haven't asked me." Serena tip toed with her fingers up Seiya's chest. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You asked me."

"I still haven't received a reply."

Seiya sat up and looked at Serena. Her golden hair was a mess but she was still beautiful with all that hair. She wrapped the blanket around still revealing her elegant shoulders. Seiya touched the beautiful shoulders of hers and looked straight into her blue eyes.

"I will."

AN: I know it's been a while. This Chapter is extra long for you guys. Oh, and do you think there should be another chapter? Let me know in your reviews please.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

White Princess.

Serena looked at herself in the mirror of her bedroom. She was wearing the most beautiful white gown that reached the floor in cascades just like her golden locks. Her hair was up in her usual odangos. Raye was at Serena's left brushing the dress' wrinkles out. Mina was at her other side giving her a curl to the ends of her golden locks. Amy was helping her put her shoes on, a pair of shoes that Setsuna found in her mothers belongings.

"They're the same shoes your mother wore at her wedding," said Setsuna as she watched Serena by the bed. Serena turned around to face Setsuna. "You look just like her." Setsuna walked up to Serena and showed her a picture of her mother at her own wedding. Serena looked at the picture and her eyes got teary.

"Oh, Serena don't cry," said Raye. "You'll mess up your make-up."

"Thank you, all of you," said Serena.

"You can't be a queen without a crown," said Haruka at the door with Michiru at her side holding a box.

"You're mother had this made for you when the time came for you to marry," said Michiru. "Your father asked he us to bring it to you."

Serena wants to walk over but Raye, Mina, and Amy stop her before she trips over her dress. Haruka walked over to her as the other girls pulled her dress up. Haruka grabbed her hand and lead her over to Michiru. Michiru opened the box and Serena saw the most beautiful crown she had ever seen. Serena crouched down and Michiru placed the crown on her head. She rose up and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Serena gasped at the sight.

"You look beautiful," said Haruka. Serena turned around and hugged her. She didn't expect this and blushed. Then Serena hugged Michiru.

"Thank you," said Serena. "To all of you." They smiled at her.

"Serena," said Lita as she entered the room. "Here we go." Lita handed her the bouquet that she had made especially for her. "Everything is ready. Seiya's waiting." Serena smiled at all her friends then looked once again at the mirror and walked over to the door.

Beautiful music was playing conducted by Haruka and Michiru who had arrange all the music that was to be played at the wedding. It was their wedding gift to Serena and Seiya. The two played a beautiful melody as the procession began. The maids came down the aisle with their partner grooms men. Mina and Yaten, Taiki and Amy, Lita and Andrew, and Raye and Kunzite.

The maid of honor and the best men were last one to walk down the aisle before the bride. Endymion turned to Setsuna grabbing her hand. He smiled at her and the two began to walk down the aisle. To Setsuna it felt so wonderful to walk down the aisle like a bride and to be admired by so many. When the two reached the altar they separated, Endymion went to Seiya's side and Setsuna to where the other brides maids were.

Everyone rose as the wedding march was about to begin. Hand in hand with King Kenji comes the most beautiful bride there ever was. Her crown was glistening and her aura was glowing. She glided slowly down the aisle and Seiya was astounded by her amazing beauty as she carried her way to his side. Kenji released Serena giving her to Seiya and the two stepped forward closer to the altar.

The priest began the ceremony and before he could reach the part when they each get to say their vows someone interrupted the priest.

"Objection," said Endymion.

"That's not right now," said the priest.

"I need to say something."

"Endymion," said Serena as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry. This is the wrong time for this but…"

"Very wrong," said Seiya glaring at Endymion.

"Objection," said Setsuna. Everyone's eyes turn to Setsuna.

"It's not time for that," said the priest again.

"I want to say something too." Endymion looked at Setsuna surprised that she'd be so outspoken.

"Hey," said Haruka to Michiru who was sitting next to her. "This is getting exciting."

"Quiet down," said Michiru with a smile. "I can't hear." Haruka laughed as she placed her arm around Michiru and continued to watch the entertainment before them.

"Setsuna what are you doing?" asked Serena.

"Serena I'm sorry," said Setsuna. "I want what you have. I really do."

"You can't have Seiya."

"No. I…"

"Want to get married," said Endymion finishing her sentence.

"You do?" she asked him looking into his intense blue eyes.

"I do." Endymion stared into Setsuna's warm reddish brown eyes.

"It's a little too soon for this," said the priest. "You all got it all mixed up."

"Serena Seiya," said Endymion. "Do you guys mind if we…"

"Crash our wedding," said Serena.

"I'm sorry Serena," said Setsuna.

"Setsuna would you stop saying that and get up here."

Endymion and Setsuna were surprised that Serena agreed to what that were asking of. Seiya nodded his head as the couple moved over and made a place for the Endymion and Setsuna.

"Two weddings are better than one," said Seiya. "But you are not crashing my honey moon." The others laughed as the priest took a deep breath and began the ceremony once again. The two couples attentively listened to the priest until another interruption occurred.

"Objection," said Kunzite. He rose from his seat and walked over to where Raye was standing with the bride's maids. She was in shock at his actions and wanted to tell him to go and sit back down. "I'd like to get married to this woman as well. Do you have any room for one more?" They all looked at Kunzite who had his arm around Raye who was blushing the whole time.

"Is this going to continue," said the priest. "Cause the next interruption…"

"No please…" said Seiya. He looked at Serena.

"Anyone else want to get married?" she asked. Serena looked at Mina, Amy, and Lita. The three nodded their heads no. Yaten, Taiki, and Andrew all took a sigh of relief.

"Well, then shall we proceed," said the priest.

"Yes, please."

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today on this joyous occasion to join these men with these women in holy matrimony." The priest looked at them all as they smiled at him.

After they each had said their vows and the priest finally got to say the end of the wedding sermon, they all joined their guests in the palace's garden. King Kenji and Ikuko were the first to congratulate Seiya and Serena.

"This was an unforgettable wedding," said Kenji as he patted Serena's hand. Serena nodded her head and smiled. "I'm happy for you my darling."

"Thank you," replied Serena.

"You look just like your mother."

"I'm sure she is watching you right now at this very moment and she is thinking how proud she is of you," said Ikuko.

"Thank you Ikuko," said Serena as she took her hand in hers.

"Attention everyone," said Endymion as he tried to get everyone to turn towards where he was standing. "I like to make a toast to my own beautiful wife." Setsuna beside him blushed and tried to hide it by laying her head on Endymion's shoulder. "To Kunzite and Raye and to the original couples wedding, Serena and Seiya. May your lives be filled with joy and happiness and less interruptions." They all laughed.

"Cheers!" They raised their drinking glasses up.

Music continued to play throughout the garden and people began to dance. The first dance of course goes to the true wedding couple, Seiya and Serena. Then the others joined them. They all danced the night away until the moon was high in the night sky that it seem as the only true light that lighted the garden.

"I want to dance with you forever," said Serena. She laid her head on his chest then sighed.

"I can arrange that," replied Seiya. They continued to sway back and forth. Seiya noticed that his bride was very exhausted. "Serena."

"Huh?"

"There is something I have to tell you."

"What?" Serena looked up at Seiya.

"It's kind of sensitive subject."

"You can tell me. I mean is it bad?"

"Well…"

"It can't be…"

"What?"

"Well, Endymion always told me…"

"He told you what?"

"That's why I never was interested in you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He told me that you and your brothers were…"

"Were what?"

"..were girls."

"He told you we acted like girls."

"No, he told me you were girls."

"That little son of…"

"It's not true is it?"

"Of course not. We are guys, okay."

"Okay. Sorry. I was teasing."

Seiya rolled his eyes then sighed.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm not a girl and I'm not the experience guy you've heard about throughout the years. It was just an image."

"Oh. I'm not experienced either although I did walk in once on Haruka and Michiru."

"I don't think that counts." They both laughed. "Why don't you go wait in my bed room. I'm going to go kill Endymion."

"No, Seiya." Serena pulled him back. "Let him be. I just want to be with you. I love you." Seiya smirked and quickly scoped Serena up. Serena laughed as Seiya twirled her around. They then headed into the palace and toward Seiya's bed room. As he opened the door, he pushed it closed immediately with his foot. Serena giggled like a school girl as Seiya placed her on the bed and tickled her. He knew it was her weak spot and he took advantage to savor her beautiful laugher, which he loved so much.

...Once upon a time, there was a beautiful white Moon princess who became a Queen. She was at the side of a prince who adored her with all his heart. He gave her happiness, something she was missing all her life since she loss her mother. This white princess was in eternal sleep for many years until the love of her life offered to breath life back into her. He awoke her from her slumber and brought her true happiness. Happiness that will one day bring another beautiful white princess into this world who will someday be Queen.

AN: I'm leaving it there. It took me forever to finally finish it. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Goodnite!


End file.
